Shot To The Heart
by LoveOrTorture
Summary: Adrienne Carson is the newest TNA Knockout. But before she can get into the ring, she must work alongside The Motorcity Machine Guns. Soon, she finds herself in for more than just a storyline. Chris Sabin/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Chance Of A Lifetime

**Chapter One: The Chance of a Lifetime**

"Unbelievable."

Adrienne Carson stood in amazement backstage, watching the monitor as AJ Styles flew out of the ring and tackled Kurt Angle to the floor. Granted, she knew what the wrestlers in TNA were capable of. But every so often, she was taken back by the death-defying stunts that some of the superstars had executed. First it was Amazing Red. Then it was Chris Sabin of The Motorcity Machine Guns. And now it was AJ Styles.

Adrienne smiled to herself. She was in the company of the most talented and hardworking people in pro-wrestling today. And if what they do is what TNA expected out of her, then she sought to please.

Her mind went back to the Destination X main event: AJ Styles verses Kurt Angle. And yet again, her mind and emotions were sent reeling as AJ climbed on the turnbuckle and delivered a perfect Moonsault to Kurt, who was immobilized precisely in the middle of the ring. After a few seconds, AJ covered Kurt, and the referee began counting.

One….Two….

Out of nowhere, Kurt kicked out, and an exhausted AJ grimaced in disbelief. Chants of "This is Awesome!" reverberated throughout the arena by the energized crowd. Adrienne nodded to herself, agreeing with the majority of the fans. Indeed, this WAS awesome.

Completely immersed in the match, she failed to realize her name being called out. It wasn't until a firm hand was placed on her shoulder that she finally snapped back to reality.

"Adrienne?"

"Oh, Jeff!" Adrienne chuckled, slightly embarrassed that she had failed to respond to Jeff Jarrett's call. "I'm sorry! I was just so enticed by this match."

"Oh honey, that's alright," Jeff responded with his thick and heavy southern draw. "It's quite a match, huh?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Yep," Jeff continued. "Those are the kind of matches that makes TNA what it is today. And let me say, you are extremely lucky to be involved in this superb company."

"I know I am, Mr. Jarrett," Adrienne smiled.

"Please, call me Jeff," he smiled back.

She chuckled.

"I just want to thank you again, Jeff, for giving me this opportunity. And I promise, I won't let you, TNA, or the fans down."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I knew that you were something special when I saw you wrestling in Ring of Honor. That's why I couldn't let you slip away from me. Believe me, you have what it takes to be one of the best TNA Knockouts we've ever had."

"Thanks, Jeff."

In the background, Adrienne could hear the crowd roar with cheers and screams. The match was over, and the announcer proclaimed that AJ Styles was the new Heavyweight Champion. Jeff took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"Yep. That's what it's all about, right there. The fans."

Turning his attention back towards Adrienne, he smiled.

"Why don't we go back to my office and discuss your future here in TNA?"

**************************

Being in the office of Jeff Jarrett was like being in the principal's office. It was nerve wrecking, to say the least. The only difference was that with Jeff, he was soft-spoken and not disconcerting like you think he would be.

Somehow, Jeff caught on to Adrienne's nervousness. Once again, he smiled, his blue eyes lighting up the room.

"Relax, Adrienne. You look like you got in trouble and got sent to the principal's office."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I guess my nerves are getting the best of me. I know I have no reason to be worried."

She watched as Jeff took a cup of water from the water cooler and took his seat behind his desk. He took a quick sip before getting down to business.

"Okay. Let's talk about what we know. We know that you are a good wrestler. But, I insist that you do some training, both in and out of the ring. That ensures us that you are ready to go when you are called for. Not only that, but it will give you time to work on your moves and abilities, especially since you've been out of the ring for several months."

"No problem," Adrienne smiled.

"Now, we also know that you have great charisma and mic skills. So, I talked it over with Vince Russo. And we both agree that even though you can't wrestle just yet, that doesn't mean you can't be on Impact every week. We've come to the consensus that for now, you will be seen as a manager."

"Okay. So, who am I going to manage?"

"Seeing that you have the total package: looks, charisma, and high-flying abilities, Vince and I believe that you would be best suited as manager for The Motorcity Machine Guns. And I know that you three will instantly hit it off."

Adrienne's heart skipped a beat. She was to be the manager for The Motorcity Machine Guns. The Guns were, by far, her favorite tag team in all of pro-wrestling. Not to mention, they were the most handsome as well. They were the main reason she was who she was as a wrestler. Alex was the inspiration for her charisma, while Chris was the inspiration for her ring skills. No wrestler or tag-team had any influence on her career like they had.

Standing up from her seat, Adrienne shook Jeff's hand and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Jeff. I have a feeling that the Guns and I will become fast friends."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jeff stood up and walked out from behind his desk. "Now, as you know, the Guns aren't being used at the moment. But Vince has come up with a storyline for you guys, and I think you will all like it. But before I tell you what that is, let's say I introduce you to the Guns, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Motorcity

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Motorcity**

"Dude. Quit."

Alex Shelley chuckled at his best friend's request. Taking another jellybean out of the bag, he hurled it towards Chris. Chris stopped packing his bag and turned around to face his tag-team partner.

"Dude!"

"What?"

Alex looked innocently at Chris. Chris scoffed and shook his head.

"Shelley, sometimes you are so immature."

Chris went back to packing his bag. Alex crossed his arms and frowned.

"How long does it take you to pack your bags? I've been sitting here for at least ten minutes watching you."

"Sorry, but I can't fit my life into one duffel bag like you can."

"Dude, you packed as though you're going on vacation. What's there all to bring to a Pay-Per-View event?"

"What can I say?" Chris finally turned his attention back towards Alex. "I like to be prepared."

"For what? A hurricane?"

Sabin shrugged his shoulders.

"You never know."

A knock on the door quickly silenced the boys' mock fight. They watched as Jeff walked in with a brown-eyed, brunette haired woman by his side.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Alex responded as he stood up.

"Well, anyway gentlemen, I have some news for you. Vince and I have decided to put you in a storyline that has you two rivaling against Lethal Consequences."

"That's it?" Alex scoffed. "Jeff, no offense, but we've already been there. What about Team 3-D or Beer Money? Or even The British Invasion?"

"Well, considering the fact that they are all vying for the tag-team titles, that wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Alex sighed deeply, obviously frustrated with the news. Chris remained silent, his head bowed and his face slightly agitated. Jeff continued on.

"Look, you guys will get your chance at the tag titles. But for now, this will have to do. Besides, it will give you guys the chance to get to know your manager better."

"Manager?" Chris finally looked up.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Adrienne Carson."

"Wait!" Alex was taken back by the announcement. "Adrienne Carson? THE Adrienne Carson? From Ring of Honor?"

Jeff nodded.

"She's the newest TNA Knockout. And she will be your manager for the next couple of months. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good to us," Chris responded while looking at Alex.

"Great! Well, we're still figuring out the storyline, but I'll inform you three of what we come up with. For now, I'll let you guys get to know each other."

Jeff smiled to the group before finally exiting the room. Adrienne, standing in silence among the two men she declared as the inspiration for her wrestling, suddenly became timid. Never in her wildest imagination did she believe she would ever be working with the Guns.

Silence continued to fill the room. Adrienne and Chris were both staring at the ground, unable to say anything. But Alex, the more brazen of the bunch, finally spoke up, his animated voice reducing the tension.

"So, looks like you're going to be working with the most well-known, admired, and sought-after tag team in all of professional wrestling!"

Adrienne looked up at Alex and laughed gently. Glancing over at Chris, she laughed again as he shook his head and snickered. Finally, he raised his head and smiled at her.

"What Alex means to say is 'Welcome to the Motorcity'."

Sabin extended his hand. Adrienne shook it firmly as she showed her gratitude.

"Thank you."

"So," Alex began, opening up the lines of communication. "What brings you to TNA?"

"Jeff discovered me at a Ring Of Honor event in Nashville two months ago," Adrienne began. "He was so impressed that he decided to talk to me afterward about signing with TNA. And I wasn't about ready to let that chance go by, so I took it."

"Smart choice," Alex nodded. "But, why are you our manager? Aren't you supposed to be a wrestler? After all, that's why Jeff signed you."

"He wants me to do some training before I wrestle," Adrienne explained. "So for now, he wanted me to manage you guys. And I'm glad he asked me to. You guys are the reason why I'm the wrestler I am today."

"What do you mean?" Chris finally spoke up.

"Well Alex, you've got great charisma. And Chris, you have great athletic skills."

"HEY!" Alex butted in.

"You do too, Alex," she smirked. "But I think that Chris has you beaten slightly. Anyway, you guys had such an influence on me that I decided to try and be more like you."

"Ah, so you're trying to copy us!" Alex crossed his arms. "Haven't you heard about being your own person?"

"Dude!" Chris shot a look at Alex. "Haven't you ever heard that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?"

"Who the hell goes by that motto?" Alex chuckled.

Sabin rolled his eyes at his partner before continuing. "Well, I'm honored that I was able to have such a profound impact on your career."

Adrienne watched as he smiled brightly, his eyes glowing with pride. She was left breathless by his beauty. She couldn't help but smile back, her brown eyes feasting upon the man in front of her.

A clearing of the throat broke Adrienne and Chris from their trance. Alex stared at them, hands on hips and foot tapping the floor.

"Well, it's nice to see you two bond over something SO lovely, but if you'll excuse us Adrienne, Sabintron and I have to be getting back to the hotel."

"Alex, why do you have to be so impolite to every new wrestler that walks through the door?" Sabin asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not trying to be impolite," Alex softly answered. "I'm just saying that it's late and we need to get back to the hotel because we have to get up early tomorrow for a photo shoot."

"Alex…"

"No, it's okay," Adrienne stopped Chris. "I understand. You guys need your rest after that brutal X Division match. Besides, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow to get to know each other."

She shook Sabin's hand once more before shaking Alex's.

"It was nice meeting you guys. I only hope that we can become good friends from this experience."

"Nice meeting you as well," Chris smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Adrienne turned around and left the room, leaving the Guns standing in the middle of the room. The second she was out of sight, Chris punched Alex's arm with immense force. Alex cried out in pain and stared irately at his partner.

"What the fuck?!"

"Why are you such a jackass?"

"I'm not a jackass!" Alex protested. "I can't help but be who I am. I can't help that I'm distant and apprehensive to people I just met. I'm not like you, who can instantly hit up a conversation with everyone you meet."

The two grabbed their bags and began leaving the arena. Chris addressed Alex once more.

"Maybe. But come on. We're talking about Adrienne Carson! You know she means no harm! I haven't heard anyone say a bad thing about her. She seems like a sweetheart to me. What are you trying to do Alex, intimidate her?"

"I know it's Adrienne," Alex answered as they came to their rental car. "I know she hasn't had any problems with anyone in Ring Of Honor. But I don't know if she's the right fit for us. I mean, think about it! We're The Motorcity Machine Guns! We have a reputation to keep up! Do you really think she has what it takes to be a member?"

"You heard what she said, Alex," Chris explained as he loaded his bags into the trunk. "We influenced her as a wrestler. She took everything she knew and saw about us and incorporated it into her own wrestling career. Believe me, she'll do fine."

"Yeah, I hope so," Alex sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Because if she doesn't, then her days as a Machine Gun will end as soon as it begins."

"Alex, do me a favor," Chris pleaded with him.

"What?"

"Just shut up and drive."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

Thanks for the comments, guys! They really do mean a lot!!

**Chapter Three: Getting To Know You**

After spending the night at a local hotel, Adrienne woke up the next morning, ready to go to work. She took a quick shower, followed by a quick breakfast, and hastily made her way to the local gym for her morning workout.

She took her time making her way around the gym. Ten minutes on the treadmill. Then, two minutes of rest before she went on to the bench press. Ten minutes there, followed by another two minutes of rest, and it was on the recumbent bicycle.

For the next hour, she alternated between her cardio and her weight training, making sure she got two minutes of rest in between each exercise. By the end of the hour, she was worn-out and dripping with sweat. Toweling off, she decided to head back to the hotel for a hot shower and a nap.

A few hours later, she was back up, dressed and ready to head to the Impact Zone.

The first thing she did as soon as she arrived was find Alex and Chris. After asking around a few times, she finally found their locker room, which was stationed at the very end of the hallway. Knocking four times, she waited until she had clearance to come in from the guys. Instead, Chris opened the door. Once again, his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey, Adrienne. Come on in."

Adrienne thanked him as she made her way inside. To her surprise, Alex was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Alex?"

"My guess is either outside smoking, or flirting with the Knockouts. The majority of the time, it's both."

Adrienne chuckled as she lay her duffel bag down and took a seat. Once again, Adrienne found herself in awe of Sabin's presence. Looking over him, she suddenly came to the realization that he was the most damn good looking man she had ever seen. Not to mention that he was also the most down to Earth. How could she have not noticed this man's superior looks and personality before?

The sound of Chris' voice ended her daydream.

"So, did Jeff tell you about what our storyline for tonight is?"

"Uh, no. He didn't. I didn't get a chance to meet up with him yet."

"Well, I'll fill you in then," Chris answered as he took the seat next to Adrienne and pulled it in front of her. He sat down in front of her, his eyes fixed solely on hers.

"Okay, so Jeremy Borash is going to interview me and Alex first, without you. That way it can give us a chance to introduce you to the audience. Once we do, though, that's when you make your appearance. Got it so far?"

"Yup," Adrienne nodded.

"Good. Now, before the interview ends, Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed will come by and interrupt. They take notice of you, and Jay's going to make a pass at you. You get offended, he gets pissed off and tries to get his hands on you, and Alex and I get in between to stop it. That sets up the match for tonight and also sets up the storyline. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun," Adrienne smiled.

"Alright," Chris smiled back. "Now, when the match is on, you try and get involved. You know, get the ref's attention, get Jay and Creed off their game, and of course, cheer me and Alex on. But, we're supposed to lose this match. So, act pissed when we lose."

"No problem," Adrienne laughed. "I have experience in that field. I can get pretty pissed off when I don't get my way. So you better watch out."

Chris laughed along.

"Sounds like you're ready, then."

"Believe me, Chris. I was born ready."

For a few seconds, our eyes fixated on each other. Finally, Adrienne looked away and chuckled.

"Thanks for informing me about everything, Chris. Like I said, I would have went to Jeff and asked about it, but I just got here, so…"

"Hey, no problem," Chris grinned. "I'm glad I could help."

Adrienne sat there in silence as Chris checked his watch. He frowned, then shook his head.

"I thought Alex would be back by now. But knowing him, he's probably trying to find every excuse to not come back here."

Adrienne giggled.

"What? Is he afraid of me?"

"No," Chris began. "It's more like he doesn't trust you yet. He doesn't know if you'll be a perfect fit for us. But what does he know?"

"I can understand," Adrienne shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I'm sure you guys don't want me coming in and fucking up everything you've worked so hard for."

"I know you're not like that," Chris shook his head. "I know you want what's best for our team, especially since you look up to us. I don't have any reason to doubt you or your abilities."

Adrienne smiled brightly at Chris, his reassuring words still resonating with her.

"Thanks, Chris. That means a lot."

"Well, since Alex isn't here, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Adrienne puckered her brow. "But I do know that I'm starving. I haven't had any lunch yet ."

"I haven't either," Chris stated. "I'll tell you what. How about we go to the cafeteria and grab some food? And maybe we'll get to know a little more about each other in the process."

"Sounds good to me," Adrienne agreed as she got up and followed Sabin out of the room.

*******************

"So, where are you originally from?"

"St. Louis," Adrienne answered. "Believe it or not, I actually went to high school with Evan Bourne."

"Really?" Chris became interested.

"Yeah," Adrienne explained. "He graduated a year ahead of me."

"Did you two know each other?"

"Yeah. We were in the same chemistry class when I was a junior and he was a senior. He sat beside me. We did class projects together and became really close friends. Then he asked me to the prom later that year, and we started dating shortly afterward. It didn't last long, though."

"So, what happened?"

"He went to college," Adrienne explained. "After he went, it just became harder for us to keep in contact with each other. We broke up a few months later, just before Thanksgiving. I haven't spoken to him since."

Chris nodded his head and took a sip of his Mountain Dew. Turning his attention back to Adrienne, he smiled.

"So, what about your family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Four older brothers," Adrienne replied. "And an older sister."

"Wow," Chris chuckled. "Big family, huh?"

"Yeah. Actually, there's a fourteen year difference between me and my sister, and she is the second youngest."

"Your mom waited fourteen years before she had you?" Chris spoke in shock. "Why the long wait?"

"Well, she had a miscarriage about four years before she had me," Adrienne continued. "And I remember her telling me that she and my father always wanted six children, so they tried one last time and wound up with me."

"At least they had another daughter and not another son," Chris replied. "Lord knows what your sister would have done around five boys."

Adrienne laughed.

"I think she would have done just fine. Actually, from what my mom told me, she and my brothers got along great. I'm just glad I ended up a girl and not a boy. I'm extremely close to my sister, and I can't image ever being that close to her if I were a boy."

"Well, I'm sure your sister's glad to have you, even if you are so far apart in age."

Adrienne dabbed her mouth with a napkin and continued with the conversation.

"So what about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Two older brothers," Chris replied, "who were a pain in the ass to me growing up."

"Aww," Adrienne frowned. "Why's that?"

"Have you ever seen the TV show Malcolm in the Middle?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just leave it at that."

Adrienne and Chris snickered.

"I'm sure your brothers weren't that bad to you," she disagreed.

"Nah, I'm joking," Chris smiled. "Actually, they were pretty cool to me growing up. Yeah, I did receive my share of bullying from them. But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"That's sweet," Adrienne spoke sentimentally. "You know, you don't see that kind of love nowadays between brothers."

"Yeah. You can blame that on our mom. She always made sure we got along," Chris smirked.

The two went back to their meals. After a few moments of eating, Adrienne prolonged the talk.

"So, what made you want to become a wrestler?"

"I loved wrestling my entire life," Chris enlightened her. "I always wanted to be a wrestler ever since I was little. There wasn't any other job I wanted. I couldn't imagine myself being anything other than a wrestler. What about you?"

"Well, I remember my father getting me into wrestling when I was about 9 or so. I remember us sitting in the living room on Monday nights watching RAW. I recall watching them and wanting to be like them, wanting to fight like them. Granted, I wanted to be other things, like a nurse. But I never got the chance to go to college for that, and my passion for wrestling increased over time. So I decided to dedicate myself to the sport. I became part of a local amateur wrestling company. We had matches every Thursday night downtown at their coliseum. After about three years or so, I tried out for Ring of Honor. And the rest is history."

"What did your parents think of you going into wrestling?" Chris asked. "I have a feeling your mother didn't take too kindly with the news."

"My dad was cool with it," Adrienne explained. "But my mom threw a fit. She didn't want me in a sport that could potentially be deadly. But you take that chance with any sport you compete in. She's okay with the decision now, but at the time, I thought she was going to skin me alive for it. My mom's protective when it comes to me."

"I can imagine, since you are her youngest. My mom is the same way as well. I guess it's something you have to expect when you're the youngest in the family."

"Yeah."

Chris finished his meal and sat in silence as Adrienne lay back in her chair and sighed.

"Man, I'm stuffed. I feel sick now from all that food."

"Good thing you have a couple of hours left to digest it. Otherwise, you would have ended up like Jay did last week, spewing his lunch all over the ring."

"Ugh," Adrienne shivered. "I saw that. It made me want to throw up myself."

Chris chuckled and nodded in agreement. The duo got up from the table, threw away their plates, and headed back to the locker room. Alex was waiting for them when they returned.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"We went to grab some lunch," Chris explained. "I think the better question is where the hell have YOU been?"

"None of your business, Sabin."

"Oh, so you WERE flirting with the Knockouts, weren't you?" Adrienne chimed in.

Alex scowled at his partner.

"What all have you been telling her about me?"

"Oh, only the basics," Chris smirked. "You know, what you do for fun around here, which is flirt with the Knockouts and go outside and smoke."

"That's it?" Alex raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You didn't tell her about what kind of underwear I wear or the kind of sexual position I like?"

"Uh, Alex, there's a lady in the room," Chris pointed towards a giggling Adrienne.

"Oh yeah? Well, she isn't going to be a lady for long once she starts hanging out with us. She's going to have to act tough if she wants to be a Machine Gun."

"I never said I was a lady," Adrienne placed her hands on her hips. Stepping up to Shelley's face, she put on her best game face. "I can get as down and dirty as you two. And if you don't believe me, then hear this: I grew up around four brothers. I've seen some of the things they have done, and I picked up on those things. I KNOW how to stand up for myself and I KNOW how to fight. So don't push me. Because if you do, then you're going to regret it. BIG TIME."

Chris tried to stifle his laughter as he saw Adrienne deliver a verbal smack down to a shell-shocked Alex Shelley. Smirking at his dazed state, she turned around and walked out of the room. Chris, now allowing his laughter to come out, walked over to Alex and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, if I were you, I would heed her warning. She may look all nice and sweet, but she's the kind of person you don't want to piss off. Hard telling what she would do to you."

"Damn, I'll say," Alex nodded. He stood there, hands in his pockets, and thought about what had just taken place. Cocking his head, he spoke out loud.

"You know what? I like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "She just proved herself worthy to be a Machine Gun. She'll kick some serious ass, I'll tell you that much."

"Does this mean you'll lay off the cruel remarks?"

"Pfft, hell no!" Alex snickered. "I'm not going soft on her anytime soon. I like the bad ass side of Adrienne. That's the Adrienne I, and the rest of TNA, want to know."

"By all means, if that's what you want to think of her, and if that's the way you want to know her, be my guest," Chris grabbed his wrestling gear from his duffel bag. "But for now, you need to think about our match tonight. Come on, grab your gear and let's get changed."


	4. Chapter 4: Showtime

**Chapter Four: Showtime**

"That's right, Mike Tenay, I am back here with the one and only Motorcity Machine Guns," Jeremy Borash began their segment. Alex and Chris were stationed on either side of Borash, flashing their machine gun fingers. "Now guys, from what I heard, TNA management has decided to give you a manager for some unknown reason. Chris, Alex, can you give us some cause as to why this has happened?"

"Well, JB, the only reason we can deduce is the fact that TNA management doesn't think to fondly of The Motorcity Machine Guns both in and out of the ring," Chris responded.

"I mean, come on. Let's face facts here," Alex chimed in. "They treat yours truly like a couple of two-year old kids with a behavioral problem. Do they not realize the action and entertainment we bring? We all know the real reason why these fans are here tonight. They're not here for The Main Event Mafia. They're not here for AJ Styles. No. There's only one reason why they're here. They're here to see the gun show. And unfortunately, TNA management doesn't see it that way. They think we're rebels. We're trouble makers. We go against the grain. And we're not good enough to be in the ring because of it. And THAT, JB, is the reason why they have decided to give us a manager."

"Well, regardless of the reason, I have to admit that at least TNA management gave you a heck of a manager," JB acknowledged. "Folks, the person I am talking about, you may have seen her in the ring wrestling for Ring of Honor. And if you have, then you know who I'm talking about. She is the most versatile, exciting, and fierce woman who has ever stepped foot into TNA. Chris and Alex, if you will please."

"Absolutely, JB," Chris smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on the newest member of The Motorcity Machine Guns. And even though she's not from Detroit, it doesn't matter for the simple fact that she can kick some major ass."

"No doubt about it, Chris," Alex nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, we give you the woman who will no doubt bring The Motorcity Machine Guns back into the spotlight. The woman who will no doubt bring the terror and chaos she caused in Ring of Honor here to TNA. This is…Adrienne Carson."

The Guns gave way, and Adrienne walked into the picture. Winking at the boys, Adrienne took the microphone from JB and spoke to the fans.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction, men. I'm letting it known to every wrestler here in TNA that you better watch out. Because now that I'm here, and now that the Guns have me as their manager, there isn't anything we as a team can't do. With me by their side, the Guns are unstoppable. They're a force to be reckoned with. And if any of you have a problem with that, we'll be proud to kick your ass for it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a voice cried out.

Adrienne and the Guns watched as Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed made their presence known. Lethal snatched the microphone and stared at the Guns.

"Really? Are you serious? You actually think that this woman will make you a better tag team? Read my lips, boys: Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will ever make you more superior to Lethal Consequences. Your novice asses don't deserve somebody as talented as Adrienne. In fact…"

Jay shoved the Guns out of the way and stood beside Adrienne. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he smiled seductively.

"She's much more suited for us. If you know what I mean."

Adrienne chuckled before shrugging Jay's arm off her shoulders.

"You actually think I'd leave the Guns for you jackasses? You're delusional. The Guns are the only team for me. So, why don't you do us a favor and go make like Michael Vick?"

"Excuse me?" Creed got involved. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to us that way!"

"Oh, so you're here to cause trouble, huh? Well then, you better pray that you don't feel my fist buried in your face!"

Lethal wound his arm up for the hit. But before he could, Alex and Chris broke up the fight. Jay and Consequences took a look at the trio and snickered.

"You want to prove how strong you guys are with her in your corner? Then meet us in the ring TONIGHT, punks! That is, if you dare!"

Lethal Consequences walked away, leaving Adrienne, the Guns, and JB alone. After a few seconds of silence, the camera man spoke.

"And we're clear."

"Great job, guys!" Borash complimented. "And you especially, Adrienne. You're going to be great here in TNA."

"Thanks, JB."

As Borash walked away, Alex and Chris exchanged high fives with Adrienne.

"That was awesome," Chris smiled. "You did great."

"Thanks, Chris. See Alex, I told you I knew how to fight like a guy."

"And I have to commend you for it," Alex gave her one last high five. "I didn't think you had it in you. But you do. You're okay. For now at least. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, just remember that."

"Don't worry, I won't," Adrienne smirked, her eyebrow cocked. She punched Alex in the shoulder and walked off. Alex massaged his aching shoulder and grinned at Chris.

"She's a Machine Gun, all right."

*********************

"And introducing their challengers, being accompanied to the ring by Adrienne Carson, from Detroit, Michigan, they are Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, The Motorcity Machine Guns!"

After standing on top of the ramp and giving the machine gun sign, the trio made their way to the ring. Alex and Chris opened up the ropes for Adrienne to climb in before mounting the turnbuckles and flashing the Detroit symbol. Once she gave them a round of high fives, Adrienne made her way out of the ring and over to the boys' corner to cheer them on.

The bell rang, and the match was on. Alex and Chris were on the offensive very early in the match, before Jay and Creed finally turned the tables. Eventually, the Guns got back on the offensive. Chris hit a flying DDT on Creed, followed by Alex hitting the Sliced Bread on Jay.

As much as Adrienne wanted the Guns to win, the storyline insisted that they lose instead. So, Alex got pinned by Lethal for the three count. Adrienne, in full character, threw a fit, banging her hands furiously on the mat and giving her famous death stare to Lethal Consequences. She climbed into the ring and looked at the boys in astonishment before they finally walked backstage, where JB was waiting for them.

"Adrienne, Chris, Alex….I have to ask you three. What's going through your minds after that shocking loss?"

Alex and Chris stood in silence, hands on their hips. Adrienne, taking control, seized the microphone from JB and spoke in an authoritative manner.

"The only thing going through my mind, JB, is how to inflict the most lethal damage to Lethal Consequences. Granted, Chris and Alex have some work to do. But like I said, with me by their side, they WILL be unstoppable. And you can take that to the bank."

The trio walked off and returned to the locker room. The second they arrived, fists were pumped into the air and high fives given all around.

"I don't think that could have gone any better," Adrienne smiled.

"And it's all because of you," Chris pointed out. "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to sell that match the way we were supposed to."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled his eyes. "But this is just the first day. I'm still waiting to see what you can really do months from now."

Adrienne smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Shelley?"

"Think of it the way you want," Alex snickered. "I'm just saying you have a long road ahead of you."

"So? I'm just getting started. I can do far more than what you just witnessed. Just you wait and see. But for now, I'm going to go find Jarrett to see what's next in our storyline. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Alex and Chris waited until Adrienne left before going to their duffel bags for their street clothes. As Chris was rummaging for his toiletries, Alex stared at him, his face studying the man next to him.

"Do you like Adrienne?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chris ridiculed. "Yeah, I like her. What, have you suddenly changed your mind about her?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Alex explained. "It just seems to me that whenever Adrienne is around us, you go into some kind of trance, like you're dreaming of her or something."

"Are you saying that you think I have feelings for her?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"Would you have a problem with that if I did?" Chris questioned, undressing.

Alex shrugged.

"Hey, who am I to tell you who to date? If I were single, I'd probably hit her up. But it seems to me as though you two have the same feelings towards each other. I mean, I see the way you two look at each other, and it's like sparks flying between you. It's like you two have some sort of chemistry going on."

"Maybe," Chris acknowledged his friend's opinion. "Okay, I'll be honest with you. I think she's great. And yeah, I do have some feelings for her. But I'm not looking to date anyone just yet. My career comes first right now."

"That's a shame, dude," Alex sadly shook his head. "I think you two could really hit it off as a couple."

"Are you telling me that I should take a chance and ask her out?"

"I'm just telling you that if you don't, then somebody else will. And you're never going to forgive yourself for letting her go."

Grabbing his towel, Chris sighed deeply.

"I'm going to hit the shower."

Leaving Alex to undress, Chris headed to the shower. Turning the knob, he waited for the warmness of the water to hit him. Once it did, he groaned out in pleasure. As he lathered his body up in the soap suds, he thought about what Alex said. Did he have feelings for Adrienne? Yes. And that was much to his surprise, especially since he'd only known her for a day. But there was something about Adrienne that enticed him. Was it her smile? Her good looks? Whatever it was, Chris finally came to the resolution that he wanted to know more about Adrienne. And if the opportunity came, and if his feelings for her only augmented, then he would ask her out.

After washing his hair, he dried off. Placing the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower and allowed Alex the chance to clean up. As he was applying his deodorant, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Chris, I just talked to…"

Adrienne stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Chris Sabin, dripping with water and a towel wrapped around him. She quickly turned away from him, her cheeks beginning to turn an almost crimson red.

"Chris, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had just got out of the shower!"

"It's okay," Chris chuckled. "I should have warned you before you came in."

"Well, anyway," Adrienne continued, trying not to gaze at a semi-nude Chris Sabin in front of her, "I talked to Jeff. You don't have a match tomorrow, but you will be in a backstage fight with Jay and Creed."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Chris spoke. "At least we're getting some TV time out of it."

"Yeah, so, um, I just thought I'd let you guys know."

"Thanks, Adrienne."

As Adrienne had her head turned, Chris slipped on his boxer briefs and jeans. He let out a soft chuckle and spoke .

"You can turn around now."

He watched as Adrienne sheepishly turned her face back toward him. With her cheeks still rosy, she bit her lower lip and managed a minuscule smile.

"So…I'll just see you tomorrow, then."

As she turned around, Chris stopped her.

"Wait."

Adrienne faced him again. Chris took a deep breath. If he wanted to get to know her more, he would have to start now.

"Um, Alex and I were thinking about going to Dave and Buster's tonight. You want to come along?"

"No, I couldn't," Adrienne shook her head. "I don't want to interfere."

"No, it's cool," Chris didn't take no for an answer. "After all, you're a member of the gang now. You might as well start hanging out with us."

"Um," Adrienne thought about his proposal before shrugging. "Yeah, okay. Besides, it'll good for me to get out and have fun."

"Okay," Chris smiled. "Are you going to be here later, or were you going someplace else?"

"Well, I was going to go check out some of the stores in Orlando," Adrienne explained. "Here. You got a pen and a piece of paper?"

Chris fumbled in his bag and took out his notepad. Adrienne scribbled down a number and handed the pen and pad back to Chris.

"That's my cell number. Just call me when you're thinking about going, okay?"

"Okay."

Adrienne walked out and shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the door. She didn't expect to be caught off guard by Chris in nothing but a towel. But the sight of him sent her heart fluttering and her stomach in knots. Why were her emotions acting this way around Chris? Was she starting to develop more than just a crush on him?

Scoffing, she pushed the thought to the side. _Yeah, right_, she thought. _Like he really wants to be with me. There are thousands of girls prettier and more attractive than me, and he would probably want to be with them instead._ She walked away, laughing at her mind coming up with the notion that Chris might actually be interested in her.

Meanwhile, Chris was having the same talk to himself. And just as Adrienne did, he laughed at the thought that Adrienne might actually be interested in him. Shaking his thoughts off, he sat down and leaned back in his seat, curing Alex for ever putting the idea of asking Adrienne out in his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

**Chapter Five: Questions and Answers**

After checking out the various stores in and around Orlando and buying a completely new wardrobe, Adrienne went back to her hotel room to check out her expenses. It was clear to Adrienne after going through her items that she had gone a bit crazy on her credit card. Two pairs of jeans, two blouses, two tank tops, two pairs of shoes, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a new purse all totaling close to $1,000. There was no doubt that she had reached her credit limit and would have to restrain herself from buying anything else until she got her paycheck and paid off her bill.

After laying out her clothes for the night, she placed the rest of her acquisitions in her suitcase and got a shower. Twenty minutes later, she was standing in front of the mirror getting ready for her night out with Chris and Alex.

As she was trying to straighten her naturally curly hair, her cell phone rang. She set the flat iron down on the counter and dashed over to the bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adrienne, it's Chris."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that Alex and I were getting ready to head to Dave and Buster's."

"Oh, okay. I'm not ready yet, so it might be a while before I meet you guys there."

"Well, I can come pick you up if you want. That way, you won't have to waste your money on a taxi."

"I'd appreciate that, Chris," Adrienne smiled at his generosity.

"Okay. So, where you at?"

"I'm staying at the Holiday Inn Express just down the road from Universal. Room 2120."

"Okay. So I'll be there in about a half hour. Sound good? Or do you need more time?"

"No, that's perfect," Adrienne answered. "Thanks again, Chris."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Adrienne hung up and went back to straightening her hair. As she was finishing up the final strands, she couldn't help but think of how kind, generous, and thoughtful Chris had been since she first met them. She at least thought he would act like Alex and give her a hard time about being their manager. Granted, Alex had that kind of influence on people. But Chris was far from being like Alex. And it warmed her heart to think that he would be himself instead of trying to be who he wasn't.

After finishing her hair, she put on her new tank top and jeans and accessorized it with the new necklace and earrings. A quick spray of her favorite perfume, and she was back into the bathroom to apply her makeup.

By the time she put on her shoes, Chris had arrived. Hearing him knock on the door, she answered it and watched as Sabin's face did a double take.

"Wow," Chris smiled brightly. "You look amazing."

"Not too fancy?" Adrienne flinched.

"Nope. Not at all."

Adrienne took a sigh of relief as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. As she stood before him, she couldn't help but look over Chris. He was dressed down in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and his red "Made in Detroit" shirt. She smiled back at him.

"You look nice as well."

"Really?" Chris looked at Adrienne doubtfully.

"Yeah. You look great in red. It's definitely your color."

Chris laughed softly, his face suddenly turning red from the compliment he had just received.

"Thank you."

Placing a hand on her back, Chris walked Adrienne out to his car. As they got closer, she noticed a figure propped up against the four-door vehicle. She shook her head and chuckled as she finally recognized that it was Alex. The second the two appeared in front of him, Alex stood up straight and gave them a unpleasant look.

"About damn time."

"What are you doing here?" Adrienne pestered. "Shouldn't you have your own car to drive?"

"Shut up."

"No, really," Adrienne playfully rolled her eyes. "What happened? Did Chris lose a bet with you and become your slave?"

Chris giggled. Alex stuck his tongue out at his manager.

"You're just jealous because you can't have any private time with Chris alone in the car."

"Whatever," Adrienne expressed amusement over Alex's childish answer . "Look, I just thought that you two were going to drive there separately."

"Nah, we usually drive together since we share the same house and all when we're in Orlando," Chris explained.

"You guys have a house here in Orlando?"

"It's more like a condo," Alex, finally befriending Adrienne, casually chimed in as they climbed into the car. "We live there whenever we're in Orlando for the Impact tapings."

"That's cool," Adrienne responded before asking another question. "Do you guys share a house in Detroit as well?"

"Nope," Alex placed his hands behind his head and propped his legs up on the dashboard. "I have an apartment, and Chris has a house. But we usually crash at each other's crib every once in a while just for fun."

"Yeah," Chris confirmed before turning onto the road. "By the way Alex, thanks for the present you left at my house last week."

"What? You mean the mess I left behind?"

"Dude, why can't you pick up after yourself, especially when you're staying at someone else's house?" Chris pointed out. "You don't see me doing that at your apartment."

"That's because you're a freak of nature," Alex blamed him. "I swear, you're not even human! You have to have everything pristine, perfect, and in it's right spot. Dude, a little mess won't hurt you!"

Adrienne listened in as the duo bickered back and forth. From what it sounded like, Alex was the laid back type, while Chris was the obsessive compulsive type. She honestly couldn't see how the two were living together in Orlando if they were that different.

"What about you, Adrienne?" Alex included her in the conflict. "Are you the messy type like me, or a clean freak like Chrissy here?"

"Honestly, I'd like to think I'm a little of both," Adrienne answered. "Yeah, I am messy. Sometimes I don't pick up after myself. But lately, I've been trying to keep my life organized, spotless, and clutter-free. You know, cut back on the stress and time of cleaning up what I left behind."

"Well, at least you're trying to change your ways, unlike Alex here," Chris criticized his friend once again. "Alex won't change for anything."

"Hey, you either take me as I am, or go find yourself another best friend."

Alex gave his comrade the finger, causing Chris to return the sentiment. Adrienne scoffed at the two's mock fight. They could really be childish at times, that was for sure.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex turned back to Adrienne and picked up on their lost conversation.

"Okay, since you asked us about our living conditions, then I'm going to ask you about yours. So where do you live?"

"With my parents back in St. Louis," Adrienne mumbled under her breath.

Alex snickered.

"You still live with your parents?"

"Dude, don't pick on her!" Chris came to Adrienne's rescue. "I'm sure she has a good reason as to why she's still living with her parents."

"Yeah, like I don't have any money," Adrienne began disclosing her reasons, "I don't like living alone, and the houses and apartments in St. Louis are WAY too expensive for me to afford."

"I guess that makes sense. So why are you staying at a hotel down here?" Alex inquired.

"Where else would I stay? I just got here a few days ago."

"You know what you should do?" Chris interjected. "Ask some of the Knockouts if you can stay with them. You are one of them now, after all."

"That's a good idea," Alex agreed. "In fact, I thought I overheard Kong saying that she and ODB were looking for a new roommate. Maybe you should ask them tomorrow if you can stay with them."

"Maybe," Adrienne shrugged. "Although I don't know how well that would turn out."

"Are you kidding?" Alex scoffed. "You would be a great roommate for them! You're rough and tough just like them."

As Alex finished his sentence, a light bulb went off in Chris' mind. Not only was Adrienne a part of the Knockouts, but she was also a part of The Motorcity Machine Guns as well. Why couldn't she just stay with him and Alex?

"Hey, wait a minute," Chris interjected. He glanced over at Alex and smiled. "Why should she stay with the girls? We have an extra room back at our place. Since she's a member of the Guns, why can't she just stay with us when we're in Orlando?"

Adrienne watched as Alex's face went from cheerful to questionable in the blink of an eye. It was obvious that Alex was hesitant about Sabin's suggestion. She slumped down in her seat as she awaited his answer.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what that would be like, Chris?"

Adrienne prepared herself for Alex's answer. Closing her eyes, she waited to hear the negative words come from his mouth. _Oh boy, here it comes, _she thought.

"That would be fucking AWESOME!"

Adrienne opened her eyes and blinked in shock. Did she hear what she thought he said? Or was Alex just teasing and taunting her like he had been for the past couple of days?

"What kind of sick joke is that?" Adrienne glared at an unsuspecting Alex.

"Joke? You think I'm joking?"

Alex laughed as he turned around in his seat to face her. For the first time, Adrienne could see that Alex was indeed telling the truth. The look that had just formed on his face said it all. You couldn't wash away the glimmer in his eyes and the glow on his face even if you tried.

"Wait! You're serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious," Alex explained. "Adrienne, you kick ass! I couldn't think of a better roommate than you! You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. Who knows? It might be fun to have somebody like you staying with us. So, what do you say? Want to kick it with your homeboys?"

Adrienne couldn't help but grin at Alex's goofy face. For the first time, she felt her self relaxing around him, and it felt nice. Alex sat still in his seat, awaiting her answer. Adrienne refused to give him an answer, though. She wanted to watch him squirm with anticipation instead. She wanted to make him just as uncomfortable as he made her.

Her wish came true as she watched Alex begin to fidget. She smirked as he started biting his lower lip, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. Ultimately, he had had enough of her antics. Alex undid his seat belt and reached out to Adrienne. Grabbing her wrist, he stared at her and hastily spoke.

"Look, you better say yes, otherwise I'm going to go crazy!"

Adrienne and Chris both let out a chortle. Alex's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sound of them laughing at him.

"Don't you laugh at me!"

Adrienne continued to laugh as Alex's face and voice suddenly became desperate.

"I'm serious! I need somebody like you living with us! I don't know how much more I can stand living with Chris. You have no idea how crazy he drives me sometimes! You've just got to say yes! Please?"

Alex's sudden outburst only caused Adrienne and Chris to laugh harder. Adrienne took her free hand and wiped the tears from her eyes before finally giving her answer.

"Okay, okay," she answered, still laughing at Alex. "I'll stay with you guys in Orlando."

Alex let out a sigh of relief and returned to his seat. Buckling back up, he composed himself and turned his head back toward Adrienne. She watched as a sinister smile emerged on his face.

"I thought you'd see it my way."


	6. Chapter 6: Fun and Games With The Guns

**Chapter Six: Fun and Games with the Guns**

Much of the time spent eating dinner between the trio was spent in silence, much to Adrienne's dismay. She had enjoyed the conversation she participated in when they were in the car. But the second Alex and Chris sat down, the only thing they wanted was their food. And once it came, Adrienne watched in astonishment as the men hastily devoured every bite. Granted, she could be a quick eater as well. But they ate as though they hadn't eaten in weeks.

Before Adrienne could even finish her food, Alex got up and immediately made a mad dash for the games. Chris, however, was more of a gentleman. He politely waited until she finished eating before getting up from the table. There was no doubt that his parents taught him well when it came to etiquette. As for Mr. Shelley, she couldn't say the same.

As Chris went to find his Alex, Adrienne roamed around the area, checking out the games. There were several air hockey tables, a row of skeeball machines, and many various arcade games. With the boys gone from her sight, she decided to play a solo game of skeeball. She was rendered speechless at the end of the game when she had only acquired 130 points. She used to be skillful when it came to skeeball. But now, it looked as though her skills had vanished before her very eyes.

She tried her hand at it again. By the time she had the fifth ball in her had, she had only racked up 70 points. Determined to defeat her old score, she pulled her arm back and geared up for the release.

"Need help?"

Glancing over to her right, she noticed Chris standing next to her. She chuckled in embarrassment at his question.

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure? I'm really good at skeeball. I can give you a few hints if you would like."

Before Adrienne could even answer, Chris positioned himself behind Adrienne and took her left hand in his. Her cheeks immediately turned red at the sensation of his body next to hers. She listened closely as he gave his suggestion, then pulled her hand back and pushed it forward gently. Releasing her grip, Adrienne watched as the ball rolled up and into the 100-point basket. She jumped up in exhilaration and turned towards Chris to give him a high five.

"See? It's as easy as that."

"Thanks, Chris," Adrienne smiled in appreciation.

Chris stood back and watched as Adrienne finished her game. At the end of it all, she was rewarded with 360 points and ten tickets. Instead of keeping her tickets, Adrienne decided to show her appreciation and hand them to Chris instead. But Chris held up his hand, refusing to accept her offer.

"But you deserve it," Adrienne pleaded. "After all, you helped me."

"Nah, keep them," Chris shook his head. "I could care less about the prizes. I'm just for the games."

"Hey! There you are!"

Adrienne peeked over Sabin's shoulder and saw a slightly angry Alex Shelley walking towards them.

"Hey, how's about giving me a head's up the next time you two go running off, huh? Damn, I thought you two bailed on me!"

"Aww! Is wittle Alex Shelley afwaid to be awone?" Adrienne taunted him in her baby voice, causing Chris to crack up. "Does he need adult supervision?"

"Fuck off, Carson," Alex teased her back by lightly shoving her. "No. The reason I asked is because I was looking to see if Chris wanted to play air hockey."

"Why don't you play with Adrienne?" Chris suggested. "It might give you two a chance to bond."

Alex moaned angrily.

"I guess I could. Come on, Carson. Let's get this over with."

As Alex walked off, Adrienne gave Chris a perplexed glance.

"What's his problem? Why is he warm with me one minute but cold the next?"

"That's for you to find out, not me," Chris answered.

Adrienne walked over to the air hockey tables and found Alex, paddle in hand, ready to go.

"Come on, Carson! How slow can you go?"

"Just shut up and play, Shelley," Adrienne grabbed her paddle and prepared for battle.

As they began playing, Adrienne couldn't help but ask Alex what his deal was with her.

"Why are you so indecisive when it comes to me? Why are you nice to me one minute, but mean the next?"

"It's not that I choose to be mean to you," Alex explained as he won the first point and pumped his fist into the air. "Let me ask you something. Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're mean to me."

Alex stopped the puck mid-game and stared at his manager.

"Look. I don't have a problem meeting new people. And I don't have a problem with you. Don't get me wrong. I know you're cool, Adrienne. I'm not trying to be mean to you. I'm just joshing you around. That's what I do to my friends. I tease them. I taunt them. It's just something I like to do when I want to have fun. And it helps relieve some of the tension when first meeting someone."

"So you don't have a problem with me?"

"Why would I? I know all about you. I've heard all the positive things that people have said about you. I have no reason to dislike you. I'm a Gemini, and us Geminis are naturally friendly people."

"You're a Gemini?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I was born May 23rd. I'm pretty sure that makes me a Gemini."

Adrienne chuckled.

"My birthday is June 4th. I'm a Gemini too."

"See? Then you know what I'm talking about," Alex smiled. "We're more alike than you think. I mean come on. You can't tell me that you have a hard time meeting new people and being friendly with them."

"I am friendly with everyone I meet," Adrienne clarified. "I'm just a bit shy and reserved at first. But then I come around and start opening up."

"You weren't that shy when you met me and Chris."

"That's different. I knew what you were like before I met you. So it made it easier to be myself around you two."

"Okay, then what about being mean? Were you really trying to be mean, or were you just playing around like I was?"

"I was playing around just like you were," Adrienne admitted. "I couldn't be truly mean to anyone unless they hurt me. But I know that you weren't trying to be mean, and I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you."

"Well, I'm sorry I ever gave you the impression that I didn't like you," Alex apologized. "To be honest, I'm really looking forward to being good friends with you. You're definitely the kind of person I like to hang out with for fun."

"Same here."

With the dilemma behind them, Adrienne and Alex finished up their game. And much to Adrienne's surprise, he graciously allowed her to win. After giving each other a high five and complimenting each other on their game, the two roamed around, searching for Chris. They finally found him getting ready to play a racing game. Noticing them out of the corner of his eye, Chris called out.

"Hey Adrienne! Want to play against me?"

She looked over at Alex, who nodded in approval, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

Adrienne took the seat next to Chris and inserted two tokens. As she was choosing her car, she smirked.

"Oh, by the way, Chris, don't be surprised if I cream you to death. Racing games are my specialty."

"Thanks for the fair warning," he chuckled as the green flag dropped.

Sure to her word, Adrienne won, crossing the finish line nearly ten seconds ahead of Chris. Impressed by her aptitude, he gawked at Adrienne in shock.

"Damn," he spoke as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think you were that good. How are you so skilled like that?"

"I've had a lot of practice when I was younger," Adrienne explained. "One of my older brothers bought me a Sega Genesis when I was only eight, so the majority of my time back then was spent playing video games, especially the racing ones."

"Wow. I wouldn't think of you as the kind of person who plays video games," Chris was taken back. "A lot of girls aren't into that kind of thing. You know if you want, maybe we could get together one day and play some video games."

"That sounds nice," Adrienne smiled at his offer. "I'm always for a good video game. But I have to warn you ahead of time. I get a bit crazy playing. I'm a passionate gamer. I'll throw a fit or curse like a sailor when things don't go my way."

"You're just like my brother," Chris laughed at her admission. "I'm not like that, though. I'm more of the silent gamer. But thanks for the heads up. I'll have to remember that when I'm playing against you."

After a few more games, the trio decided to call it quits. Adrienne chose to hold on to her tickets instead of turning them in. That way, she could come back later and play some more games for a chance at a bigger prize. With the night coming to a close, Chris drove them back to Adrienne's hotel, where he got out and escorted her back to her room. As they came to her room, Adrienne stopped and stared into Sabin's sparkling blue orbs, smiling in appreciation.

"Thanks for inviting me along with you guys. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. I just hope that Alex didn't ruin the fun for you."

"Not at all," Adrienne answered. "In fact, we cleared up a lot of confusion between us during the air hockey game. Everything is cool now."

"I'm glad to hear it," Chris smiled back. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Thanks again, Chris."

"Goodnight, Adrienne."

"Night."

Chris stood in silence as she opened up her door and turned around to wave goodbye. Waving back, he waited until her door was closed before walking away. Once outside, he walked back over to the car, which held an exhausted Alex Shelley. Alex watched as Chris settled into the driver's seat.

"So, did you kiss her?"

"What? No, I didn't kiss her!" Chris answered, taken back by the query. "What the hell makes you think I would try that after only knowing her for a day?"

"Dude, I know you," Alex confessed. "The second you see a girl you like, you try and make her yours. It's obvious you two are starting to have feelings for each other. Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?"

"It's too early," Chris clarified. "Like I said, I've only known her a day. Besides, what makes you think she wants to be with me?"

"Because she can't be with me considering the fact that I already have a girlfriend. And she has that look in her eyes every time she gazes at you or whenever you're talking to her. You know, that adoring, affectionate look that only a schoolgirl has whenever she has a crush. She likes you, dude. Don't deny it. And don't deny the fact that you like her, either."

Chris scoffed at his best friend's forecast on his love life. Like Alex really knew what he wanted. But indeed, Chris couldn't deny the fact that he did have feelings for Adrienne. But until he absolutely knew she had the same feelings for him, those feelings would have to be concealed.

For now.


	7. Chapter 7: Adrienne Confides In Alex

Sorry if this chapter seems too long. I just couldn't help myself! LOL

Thanks for the comments, everyone! Please keep them coming!!

**Chapter Seven: Adrienne Confides In Alex**

After gathering her belongings together, Adrienne checked out of the hotel around noon and caught a cab to the Impact Zone. The second she arrived, she immediately went to the Guns' locker room to meet with the guys. Slowly opening the door, she strolled in and detected that neither Alex nor Chris were in the room. She bit her lower lip and pondered as she set her suitcase down.

"Where could they be?"

She decided to check the catering area, considering the fact that it was lunchtime and the majority of the TNA wrestlers would be there. Glancing around the room, she couldn't locate them. She did, however, locate AJ Styles, who had just finished up his meal and was walking her way. Smiling at him, she spoke.

"Hey, AJ."

"Hey, Adrienne! How's it going so far in TNA?"

"Not too shabby," Adrienne answered. "I'm definitely enjoying my time working here. But anyway, I was just wondering if you have seen Chris or Alex anywhere."

"I saw Alex outside a few minutes ago," AJ resolved. "And Chris was in Samoa Joe's locker room playing Guitar Hero about a half hour ago. He might still be there."

"Okay. I'll go check there. Thanks, AJ."

With that, Adrienne made her way to Joe's locker room. Knocking softly, she opened the door and saw Chris sitting in front of the TV, guitar in hand. His eyes quickly glimpsed over to her before turning back to the TV.

"Ah. So AJ was right when he said you were in here playing Guitar Hero."

"Nice to see you too, Adrienne," Chris grinned.

Adrienne stood back in silence as she watched Sabin's fingers quickly maneuver the buttons on the guitar. Her eyes opened in amazement as he continued hitting note after note without ever missing a beat. Concentration was written all over his face, and she didn't want to say or do anything to break his focus. He bit his lower lip and frowned intensely as notes began coming at him faster and faster. Finally, the song ended, and Chris sat back in delight as he passed with a 96% rate.

"And that was on expert, too."

He glanced over at Adrienne and showed a cocky smile before breaking out into laughter. Adrienne shook her head in amusement and laughed along.

"I have to be honest, though. You kicked ass."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you've been playing Guitar Hero as long as I have. You want to play?"

"No thanks," Adrienne shook her head. "I wouldn't know how to."

"You've never played Guitar Hero?" Chris asked, his face shocked by what she had said. "What's wrong with you? Guitar Hero's the most awesome game ever! You have to try!"

Chris motioned for Adrienne to come over. Stepping along side him, she watched as he went through the options.

"Let's start you off as an amateur. Bass guitar. Let's try "Surrender" by Cheap Trick."

Chris entered the information and handed the guitar to Adrienne. As she got situated, he explained the game.

"Okay. All you have to do is match the colored note on your guitar with the colored note that shows up on the screen. But don't hit the button until it reaches the bottom of the screen, where that line is, okay?"

Adrienne nodded as she waited for the song to begin. The second it did, she had a hard time figuring out which colors were where on the guitar. She started missing note after note, and the fans began booing. Frustration quickly arose for her as she tried her best, but to no avail. But just as she was going to give up and quit, she felt another hand on hers, followed by a body sliding in behind her. Just as he did last night with skeeball, Chris was helping her play Guitar Hero. And just similar to last night, she found herself blushing. The body heat among them caused her forehead to break out in beads of sweat. Her heartbeat picked up, and it felt to her as though it was trying to break free from her body.

Eventually, the crowd came around and started cheering. Adrienne eventually came around as well. She began moving to the music, swaying back and forth. Chris got caught up in the moment as well, moving along with her. They ended up singing along to the music that was filling the room.

The two had become so engulfed in the moment that they refused to witness and take note of Alex who had suddenly walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his best friend's body positioned behind Adrienne, his body moving along with hers. As much as he wanted to throw up at the sight, he regained his composure and yelled out.

"Hey, hey, hey! You two are getting a bit too close for comfort, don't you think?"

Chris turned his attention toward Alex for a split second and lectured him.

"I'm helping her play Guitar Hero."

"Really? I don't remember anything in the book that said to dance provocatively if you're helping someone play."

Adrienne, finally taking note of the situation she and Chris got themselves into, stopped moving and bit her lower lip. Chris stopped the game and pulled away from Adrienne, his face slightly provoked by Alex's words.

"Dude, we're just having fun."

"A little bit too much fun if you ask me. But hey, if you two are that comfortable around each other, don't mind me. After all, seeing is believing."

"What the hell does that mean?" Chris inquired.

"I'm just saying, what I've been seeing the past couple of days, the way you two look at each other, talk to each other, and act around each other, there's no doubt in my mind that you two have some sort of chemistry between each other. Seriously, I can feel it right now. The heat, the passion, the sparks. Don't tell me I'm just making it up, because I'm positive you're feeling it as well."

As Chris reprimanded Alex for his opinion, Adrienne contemplated what he had just said. Alex was right. There was chemistry between the two of them. She could feel it. And she was almost positive that Chris could feel it as well.

Finally, Chris had had enough of Alex. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"I'm going outside."

He walked out of the room, leaving Alex and Adrienne alone. With no other choice, Alex began walking out of the room as well, but not before Adrienne could say something.

"You're right."

Alex turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You're right about us having chemistry. I can feel it. Every time I'm around him, my heart goes crazy. It's like my heart does flips whenever he's around. I find myself blushing whenever he does something sweet or thoughtful. I can't keep my mind from thinking about him day or night."

"You got it bad for him, huh?" Alex took a seat. Adrienne sat next to him and leaned in, keeping her secret between them only.

"I've never had this feeling before. I mean, I've had quite a few relationships, but the feeling then was more casual. It's like my heart's telling me that he may be the one for me."

"That's pretty serious," Alex chuckled.

"I'm stupid for having these feelings, though. I've only known him for a few days, but there's just something about him that I'm falling for."

"You're not stupid for having those emotions, Adrienne. It's natural for your heart to feel that way when it detects someone who's worth being with you. And I know that Chris is a bit reserved when it comes to his feelings, but I can tell you right now that he feels the same. He's had his heart broken a few times, so you can imagine why he doesn't want to reveal his true feelings."

"Yeah, I can," Adrienne agreed. "I'm the same way. I've been cheated on left and right by almost every boyfriend I've ever had. After a while, you give up on finding love. But once you find someone you think you want to be with, you can't help but be a bit aloof from them."

"Because you're afraid that your heart will get hurt again," Alex chimed in. "You and Chris have been through the same kind of relationships. I think you guys would be perfect together based on that and the fact that you two have quite a bit in common."

Adrienne smiled. It felt good to confide in someone about how she felt about Chris. And it felt even better that the person she confided in was his best friend. There was no doubt that this talk with Alex just had an immense, positive aspect on their friendship. She hugged Alex tightly and thanked him listening to her before getting up and heading outside to find Chris. She spotted him at the back of the building, sitting at a makeshift patio with a cigarette in hand.

"I didn't know you smoked," she spoke as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. I know it's dangerous, but so is alcohol and drugs and all that. If you're going to die, you might as well die doing what you like to do."

He held out his hand, seeing if she wanted a smoke. She refused.

"No thanks. I quit."

"How long ago did you smoke?"

"Well, I had my first cigarette at twelve. I did it just out of boredom. I didn't do it everyday. It was just an experiment. Eventually, my Mom found out and forbid me to ever smoke again. But every so often, I would sneak a cigarette from her and smoke. I did it until I was old enough to buy my own cigarettes. Although like I said, I only smoked occasionally."

"So when did you stop?"

"When I turned twenty-one. By that time, the alcohol had replaced my need for cigarettes. When did you first start?"

"After I turned eighteen," Chris explained. "Although I had my first drink of alcohol around nineteen."

"I had my first drink around fourteen."

"Let me guess. You were bored and wanted to experiment?"

"Yep."

Silence fell between the two. Chris continued puffing away on his cigarette as Adrienne began playing with the zipper of her hoodie. Finally, she decided to break the ice.

"So, since I told you something you didn't know about me, is there anything about you that I don't know yet?"

"There are a couple of things," Chris chuckled before thinking about what he was going to say. "Did you know that I'm in a band?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alex and I are in a band with Petey Williams and a couple other guys."

"What's the name of your band?"

"The High Crusade," Chris answered as he put out his cigarette. "Alex is the lead singer, and I'm the bassist."

Adrienne let out a laugh.

"That's ironic."

"Why's that?"

"My brother-in-law's in a band, and he's the bassist as well."

"Wow," Chris laughed along. "Small world, huh? What's the name of his band?"

"Never Been Caught."

"Catchy name."

"Yeah. You'll have to come see them play sometime. They're really good. And I would love to see your band play one day."

"Well, we're supposed to be playing a couple of weeks from now in Detroit, if you want to come then."

"Sounds good."

Chris took out another cigarette and lit it up. Letting out a puff of smoke, he spoke.

"I don't want you thinking I'm a chain smoker, because I'm not. I don't smoke that much. I usually do it when I want to relax, or when I'm drinking. But, if you have a problem with me smoking…"

"No, no, I don't have a problem with it," Adrienne explained. "Who am I to judge? I was just taken back by it, that's all. I just thought that you were a health nut just like Alex."

"I am at times, but not to the extreme like he is," Chris chuckled. "But like I said, we're all going to die sometime. Might as well enjoy life while you can and do what makes you happy."

"You sound exactly like one of my brothers," Adrienne rolled her eyes and smirked. "That's his motto when it comes to life."

"Sounds like your brother knows what he's talking about, then."

Except for the sound of the fans who were starting to arrive, all was quiet. Adrienne began mulling over whether or not to ask Chris what he thought of her. She wanted to know if he had the same feelings she had for him. Finally, she decided that for her sake, she should take the bull by the horns and ask.

"So what do you think of me?"

"What?" Chris was taken back by her inquiry.

"Well, I know what Alex thinks of me. But I'm not quite sure about you."

Adrienne sat in silence, her eyes fixated on Chris as he answered her question.

"I like you, Adrienne. I like you a lot. You know how to hold your own when it comes to this business. You're not afraid to speak your mind. You're a lot of fun to be around with, and I couldn't be happier that you are a member of the Guns."

Adrienne listened for any indication that he felt the way she did, but was a bit disappointed by his answer. She sat back, smiling at his answer but trying to disguise the sadness that was starting to fill her heart. After what Alex told her about him expressing his emotions, she should have been happy with his answer, but wasn't.

"What do you think of me?"

Adrienne wanted to inform him of how she truly felt about him, but after listening to his answer, she decided to hold back on her feelings.

"I feel the same way. You've been nothing but a gentleman since I've arrived, and I want to thank you for making me feel at home here."

Chris put out his second cigarette and grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it."

He stood up and stretched his arms, all while his eyes were looking at the woman next to him.

"I'm heading back inside. Coming along?"

"I think I'll stay out here a bit longer," Adrienne managed a minute smile before Chris nodded and walked off. She sat alone, sighing deeply over the conversation they just had. If only Chris could come clean about how he honestly felt about her. That would make her comfortable enough to express her sentiments about him.

She heard the creaking of the door behind her. Turning around, she watched as Alex made his way toward her and took the seat next to her.

"So, did you get a chance to tell Chris how you feel about him?"

"Yeah, but not the way I wanted to. I asked him what he thought about me, and he just spoke about me like a friend would. So I couldn't exactly come clean about my feelings for him."

"Don't worry," Alex lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll come around. Believe me. It might take a while, but eventually you'll find out exactly how he feels about you."

Adrienne nodded silently. Once again, Alex proved himself correct. Eventually, the truth would come out, but it would be in due time. She couldn't rush what Alex saw as the inevitable. Instead, the best thing for her to do was to go with the flow until the time was right.

If she knew when the right time was.


	8. Chapter 8: Lethal Revelation

**Chapter Eight: Lethal Revelation**

"Say that to my face again."

"Say it?" Chris got in Jay Lethal's face and smiled. "I'd rather show it."

With that, the backstage segment was on. Alex and Chris jumped Jay and Creed, delivering strong right jabs to their enemies. Adrienne stood back along with Jeremy Borash, watching the fight with an arrogant smirk across her face. The smirk faded, however, as Creed and Lethal suddenly turned the tables and had Chris and Alex on the ground, their hands covering their heads from being beaten. With her cue right in front of her, Adrienne took advantage. She delivered a harsh kick to Lethal's back and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud. She then focused her attention toward Creed, who had turned around and was now facing her. Before he could get his hands on her, Alex and Chris came to the rescue, stepping in front of her as a shield. Creed refused to fight and rushed over to aid a hurting Lethal, who was still sprawled out on the floor. As he was being helped up, Jay spat to the group.

"This isn't over, Guns. We have something in store for you guys so shocking that you will NEVER see it coming!"

Lethal Consequences walked away, thus ending the segment. The cameraman gave the all clear sign, and once again, Jeremy congratulated the Guns on their fabulous performance. Of course, Alex and Chris knew he was talking about Adrienne and not them.

"Well, that's that," Alex rubbed his hands together and clapped. "What do you guys say we head back to the locker room for some more video games?"

"Sounds good to me," Chris nodded. "What about you, Adrienne?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to go get some food. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Adrienne turned around and headed for the catering area. To her surprise, the room was entirely empty when she arrived. She figured she would have seen a couple of wrestlers who had just finished their matches here, refueling their bodies with food. She picked up a plate and grabbed a handful of baby carrots, some ranch dressing, and a few grapes before sitting down at the table to eat. She didn't mind eating alone. The isolation helped her reflect upon the day's events. In this case, it helped her reflect on the past couple of days she spent around Alex and Chris. Especially Chris.

The silence was cut short by Jay and Creed making their presence known. Adrienne knew it was them due to the fact that their voices could be heard from anywhere around the world. Their shrill laughter and deafening chatter could have woken even the most comatose of people.

She watched as they walked into the room and took notice of her. Jay was the first to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, girl! Whatcha doin' all alone in here?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry Creed and I interrupted your thinking."

"That's alright. I wasn't thinking about much," Adrienne lied as the duo grabbed a plate full of food and sat down next to her.

"So, how do you like working with Chris and Alex?" Creed spoke up.

"It's cool. They're a lot of fun to hang out with."

"You got that right," Jay agreed. "They're real down to Earth people. Don't listen to all the negative things said about them on the wrestling websites and from some of the fans. That's nothing but a bunch of bullshit they just stir up for controversy."

"They haven't given me one reason not to like them," Adrienne explained. "And I know better than to believe everything I'm told or everything I hear."

"Speaking of which," Jay continued, "what is this I'm hearing about Sabin having a crush on you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard the same thing," Creed concurred. "I overheard Chris tell Alex earlier in their locker room that he can't seem to get his mind off of you."

"Yeah, and I was sitting near the two during lunch today and overheard Chris talking about you as well. Seems as though the kid's really got something going on for you."

"Yeah, Alex has already told me that Chris has a crush on me," Adrienne explained.

"Really?" Jay became engrossed by the situation. "Did you confront Chris about this?"

"No. I tried getting him to confess it earlier, but he didn't come clean. Besides, he's not the only one with a crush."

"You mean, you have a crush on Chris?" Creed's eyes opened wide.

Adrienne couldn't help but nod her head and sigh.

"Yeah. I've had a crush on him ever since I saw him in TNA."

"You two need to come clean to each other," Jay advised. "What's the use hiding behind your emotions?"

"I don't want to rush things," Adrienne explained. "We've only known each other for a few days, so it's going to be uncomfortable for me to admit that I'm falling for him so fast. He'll probably think I'm crazy for coming clean about it this quickly. It will all happen in due time."

"Fuck time," Jay spoke out. "This is love we're talking about. Time shouldn't be an issue. I would think the sooner you confess, the better. What would happen if you kept your feelings to yourself too long? Eventually, Chris will move on to somebody else. You'll end up losing him."

"In other words, you're telling me that I better tell him now before I lose him in the end because of my fear of coming clean?"

"Exactly," Jay addressed. "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. In other words, it's better to come clean and admit your feelings and risk a relationship with a man than it is to not come clean and lose the man that you've always secretly loved."

Adrienne brought up her hands to her head and rubbed her face in frustration. She was confused now more than ever. In one corner, she had Alex telling her to just go with the flow and wait until the time was right to confess. In the other corner, she had Jay telling her to forget all about taking her time and just come out and tell Chris how she felt about him before she lost him in the end. She needed more time to think things through.

Thanking Jay for his advice, Adrienne got up and threw her plate away before walking out of the room. The second she disappeared, Creed addressed Jay.

"I think you confused her even more now, Lethal."

"What? What's so damn confusing about love?"

"What I'm saying is that she already had her mind made about when to tell Chris she has feelings for him. But now since you told her to just come clean and admit it, she's second guessing herself. Dude, you should have just kept your mouth shut."

"Hell no," Jay shook his head. "There's no doubt that Chris and Adrienne are falling for each other. And if they aren't going to come clean to each other about it, then somebody has to."

"I don't like where this is going," Creed groaned. "What are you saying, Lethal?"

"How about we catch a ride to the airport later with the Guns and Adrienne?" Lethal smirked. "I have a few things to get off my chest."

* * *

After a few hours of waiting around the Impact Zone, playing Guitar Hero, and checking out some of the matches, Adrienne and the Guns decided to head to the airport to catch their rides home. Jay and Creed tagged along, much to the trio's surprise, since they hardly ever hung out together.

Once they went through the security checkpoint and dropped off their luggage, the five made their way to the terminal and took a seat. It was going to be a while before their planes arrived; they all had about an hour and a half wait. Alex, Creed, and Jay decided to hit the bar for a few drinks. To pass the time, Adrienne decided to play some games on her cell phone. Chris was seated three seats to her right, playing his Nintendo DS. Neither made any eye contact or spoke to one another.

Eventually, Chris got up from his seat and sat next to Adrienne, who was still playing on her cell phone. Staring questionably at her, he frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

Adrienne answered back, refusing to look up at Chris.

"No. Why?"

"It just seems as though something's up," he explained. "I mean, you just seem a bit distant. Ever since our talk outside earlier, you've kind of kept to yourself. You didn't play Guitar Hero with me or Alex. You didn't even hang out with us after we were done playing. It was as though you were avoiding us. What's up?"

"I just have something on my mind I've been thinking about, that's all. I didn't mean for you or Alex to feel like I was avoiding you. I'm sorry."

"So, what's on your mind? Is it something I can help you with?"

_If only you knew,_ Adrienne thought to herself before answering.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's on my mind."

"I know what's on her mind!"

Adrienne held her breath and watched as Jay returned from the bar. Hopefully, he wasn't going to tell Chris the secret she told him and Alex.

"Decided to rejoin the living, huh Jay?" Chris teased.

"Hey, act like that, and I won't tell you what's on her mind."

"You wouldn't," Adrienne gazed angrily at him.

"You know what's going on?" Chris asked.

Jay nodded and smiled.

"And it has to do with you."

_Damn it Jay, just shut your big, fat, fucking mouth,_ Adrienne bit her lower lip and shook her head in disgust. _Don't put me on the spot like this!_

"With me? What do you mean?"

"I think you should know," Jay chuckled. "After all, you've been thinking the same thing she has for the past few days."

"What's that?"

"Don't act like a fucking idiot, Sabin," Jay pointed out. "And don't you two go acting like you don't have a crush on one another!"

Adrienne groaned in misery. Her secret had been spilled. And it had been spilled by Jay Lethal of all people.

"Jay, that was a secret! I didn't want him finding out this soon!"

"So what?" Lethal addressed her. "You can't stop the inevitable."

"Wait! Who told you I had a crush on Adrienne?" Chris stopped him.

"Nobody," Jay answered. "I overheard you telling Alex earlier."

Adrienne watched as Sabin's face instantly turned burgundy with embarrassment. It was almost the exact shade of red she had on her face. They had been put on the spot, and it was mortifying to say the least.

Jay took notice of the awkwardness and decided to give the two some time alone.

"I'll give you two some time to talk about what has just transpired."

As Jay walked away, Adrienne couldn't help but turn her head away from Chris. She couldn't face him after Jay came clean with her secret. Chris stared at the floor, unable to speak. After a few seconds, he finally lifted his head and glanced over at Adrienne, who still had her face turned away.

"Is it true? I mean, what Jay said about you having a crush on me?"

"Well, is it true what you told Alex?"

"Yes."

That one simple answer caused Adrienne to turn her attention back towards Chris. He smiled sweetly at her before speaking.

"I have to admit, you are pretty damn adorable. I can't help but get this chill up and down my spine and this tingle in my heart when you're around me. I'm definitely feeling something for you. I've always had a crush on you ever since I saw you debut in Ring of Honor. But now that you're here in front of me, it's like that crush is starting to turn into something more serious."

Adrienne's face suddenly lit up at the sound of Sabin's confession. Alex was right. Chris was falling for her.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier when we were outside talking?"

"I was afraid of what you would think," Chris clarified. "I didn't want to scare you away."

"I felt the same way," Adrienne explained. "I wanted to tell you the same thing, but was afraid to do so because I thought it was too soon to admit it. And I can tell you that I've had a crush on you for quite some time as well. I'm starting to have strong feelings for you, Chris. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around you. You make me feel comfortable in my own skin. Every time your eyes light up or you smile, I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't deny the fact that I'm falling for you. Alex told me to just go with the flow, but Jay told me to just come right out and tell you. I guess Jay was right. It's best to admit your feelings instead of hiding behind them."

"I guess so."

Adrienne watched as Chris gingerly touched her hand and interlocked it with his. A fire erupted in her heart the second she felt his hand on hers. Looking over at Chris, she smiled brightly, and he smiled back, his eyes shining like diamonds. He was feeling the same fire in his heart that she was, and it was the exact same feeling the two had been having for each other since day one.

"Attention, passengers, Flight 1180 to St. Louis is now boarding. Attention passengers, Flight 1180 to St. Louis is now boarding."

"That's my flight," Adrienne chuckled. "I guess I better get going."

Chris stood up with Adrienne as she threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. She stood in front of him, hands in her pockets, smiling at him.

"So, I guess I won't see you until next week, huh?"

"Yeah," Chris shrugged. "Alex and I have a house show this weekend in New Jersey. It's too bad you can't come with us."

"I know. But I'm looking forward to going home. I haven't been back in a few weeks. And it will give me a chance to hit the gym and get some training done."

"There's no place like home," Chris agreed. "So, um, is it okay if I call you some time? You know, just see how you're doing?"

"Yeah, I would like that," Adrienne smiled. "It's definitely going to be quiet back home not having you or Alex around. Who knows? Maybe I'll call you just to see how you and Alex are doing."

"Whatever makes your heart content," Chris smiled as he brought her in for a hug. Adrienne lay her head on his chest, taking in the feeling of his arms around hers and his heart beating. She lifted her head up for her eyes to meet his and watched as he placed a light peck on her cheek.

"See you next week."

Adrienne returned the favor, kissing him on the cheek and saying goodbye before walking away. Handing her ticket to the attendant, she waved at Chris one last time before walking down the corridor and boarding the plane.

As she finished loading her bag in the stowaway compartment and got situated in her seat, she felt her cell phone vibrate. Reaching into her pocket, she opened it and noticed a text message from Chris.

_**I'm going to miss you.**_

Adrienne smiled as she text him back, echoing his sentiments.

_**I'll miss you too, Sabintron.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home**

During the four days, Adrienne focused on her training. She woke up every morning around five, did a one mile run, then came back for breakfast. Afterward, she would head to the gym and complete her usual conditioning before coming back home and relaxing for the rest of the day.

Since Adrienne was on an exercise regimen, that also meant she was on a diet regimen as well. Two egg whites, turkey sausage, and a glass of milk in the morning, followed by a light salad for lunch, then chicken breast and mixed vegetables for dinner. Occasionally, she would cheat and eat a cookie or some potato chips, but she would work it off the minute after she ate them.

She and Chris spoke to each other every evening, updating each other on the day's events. They would spend hours at a time on the phone, talking about anything from diet and exercise, to video games, to their favorite music and movies. Adrienne quickly realized that she and Chris had more in common than just video games. They had similar tastes in TV and movies, they both wanted to go to Hawaii and learn how to surf, they both liked the same foods, and they both had the same pet peeve: Slow drivers in the fast lane. The more Adrienne spoke with him, the more she got to know about him, and the more he got to know about her. And that was what she wanted more than anything.

* * *

Adrienne decided to head back to Orlando on Sunday after learning that Chris and Alex flew back there after their house shows. She got a flight out of St. Louis around noon and arrived in Orlando shortly after four. Chris proposed to pick her up at the airport when she arrived, and she wasn't disappointed when she saw him waiting for her at the terminal.

"Hey! How was your flight?" Chris asked as he brought her in for a hug.

"It was good," Adrienne smiled as she hugged him back. "I got seated next to a woman who was flying here for the birth of her granddaughter. We had a nice little conversation along the way about the miracle of life."

"Sounds better than the flight you had out of here on Tuesday when you told me about the man next to you who talked loudly on his cell phone the entire trip," he snickered.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

After retrieving her luggage, she followed Chris out to the car. During the twenty minute trip to the condo, the conversation was light. It was hard for Adrienne to come up with anything to talk about, considering all the topics she covered with Chris when they talked over the phone that entire week.

Finally, they reached their destination. Chris politely opened up her car door and grabbed her luggage before walking her to the door and showing her the view of her new Florida abode. Adrienne stood in awe of the welcoming living room. It was bright, spacious, and very well decorated.

"Nice," she smiled as she inspected the living room. "Who decorated?"

"It was like this when we moved in," Chris explained. "But Alex and I added our touches."

"Like the XBox, beer cans, and life-size cutout of you and Alex?"

"Yeah, except for all the beer cans," Chris shook his head. "Alex said he was going to pick them up before we arrived. SHELLEY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alex yelled from upstairs before making his appearance.

"I thought I told you to pick your damn beer cans up!"

"Well, I'm sorry master, but I've been busy cleaning up the rest of the house first," Alex crossed his arms. "Welcome home, Adrienne."

"Thanks."

"While Alex finishes what he began, let me show you your room, huh?" Chris grabbed her arm and brought her upstairs to her room. "I hope it's alright for you. It's not that fancy or anything, but I'm sure you can add something to make it yours."

Chris wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't fancy. The room was painted light blue. A dresser, nightstand, lamp, and bed were the only items visible. Adrienne shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Cool," Chris smiled. "Well, I'm going to go argue with Shelley over what we're going to have for dinner. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Adrienne smiled back as Chris walked out. She stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. The room obviously needed a woman's touch. There was no doubt that some shopping was to be done if she was going to make this room hers.

She made her way downstairs and found Alex in the living room finally picking up the beer cans. She giggled at the sight.

"Looks like Chris turned you into a domesticated diva."

"Ha, ha, ha" Alex sarcastically laughed. "Very funny, Carson. The only reason I'm doing this is because you're living with us now, and you shouldn't see all the mess we make around here."

"I have no problem with your mess. Unless I find a condom on the floor or something," Adrienne chuckled. "Then I'll have a problem."

"I'll keep that in mind," he scratched his head and stared at the floor.

"Anyway, where's Chris at? I was going to ask him if I could run to Wal-Mart or something for some room decorations?"

"Why do you have to ask him everything?" Alex was taken back. "I live here too. You don't think I'm not part of this family?"

"Okay," Adrienne awkwardly spoke. "Alex, is it okay if I take the car and run to Wal-Mart?"

"I don't care. Do what you want."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say."

"Chris is in his bedroom," Alex finally answered her question. "It's upstairs. First door on the right."

Adrienne walked back upstairs and knocked on Sabin's door. Peeking in the room, she found him on his bed, listening to his iPod.

"Hey, is it okay if I take the car and go to Wal-Mart to get some decorations for my room?"

"Sure," Chris smiled. "The car's all yours. The keys are on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks."

Once again, she rushed down the stairs. She ignored the muttering and cursing coming from Alex as she grabbed the keys that were on the counter and headed for the door. Before she could walk off, Alex stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

She watched as Alex grabbed his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Can you get some beer for us?"

"Only if I'm allowed to buy me some wine."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Consider it done, then."

Adrienne shoved the bill into her purse before walking out to the car and driving off. During her trip to Wal-Mart, she couldn't help but think that she made the right choice by taking Chris and Alex up on their offer. It was definitely going to be an interesting and fun experience.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm stuffed," Alex spoke as he sat back in his seat and let out a belch.

"Me too," Chris responded as he pushed his plate away. "I don't think I can eat any more pizza."

Adrienne chucked as she watched the men undo the button on their jeans. They had ordered pizza before she came home, much to her delight. She hadn't had pizza in quite a while, and couldn't help but stuff her face with it just as the boys did.

"So, what all did you get at Wal-Mart?" Chris turned his attention toward her. "Other than the beer and wine, of course."

"Eh, I got a couple of pictures, an alarm clock, some other stuff. Whatever I liked that would make my room feel more comfortable."

"What other stuff?" Alex asked.

"A lava lamp, disco ball, some candles, and a radio. I bought whatever they had that I had in my room back in St. Louis."

"I didn't think you would be a hippie kind of chick," Chris smiled. "You know, with the lava lamp and disco ball."

"It's not hippie, it's funky," Adrienne corrected him. "I like funky stuff like that. It gives the room its own ambiance."

"How much did you spend on all that?"

"About $200. I took out some money from the bank before I flew out here, just in case. I can't use my credit card considering that I hit my credit limit and still have yet to pay it off."

"Not to be a smart ass or anything, but you could have used that money to pay for your credit card bill," Alex pointed out.

"I have enough money in my savings to pay off my bill. So I'm not worried about it."

Chris got up and placed his plate in the sink before opening the fridge for a beer.

"Hey, get me a beer."

"Get off your ass and get your own, Alex," Chris jokingly retorted as he grabbed another beer. "What about you, Adrienne?"

"Sure."

Chris returned to the table with the beer. He tossed one across the table to Alex before sliding one across the table to where Adrienne was sitting.

"Thanks."

Adrienne popped the top and took a large swig before swallowing. She sat in silence as Alex and Chris talked about what they were to expect the next day at the Impact tapings. From what Alex and Chris knew, the plan was for Jay and Creed to kidnap Adrienne and keep her until the Guns could rescue her. That would then lead to a Pay-Per-View match between them in which the winner won Adrienne.

"Does that sound good to you?"

"Hey, that's the first good storyline you guys have had in a long time," Adrienne laughed. "I'm eager to see how this will all work out."

Adrienne finished her beer and threw the can away. She let out a small burp before addressing the duo.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I'm heading to my room."

The second Adrienne left the room, Alex leaned in toward Chris and raised an eyebrow.

"So did you ask her out yet?"

"No," Chris shook his head.

"Well, why don't you?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"There's no better moment than now," Alex explained. "She's all alone in her room right now. Go up there and ask her out. What have you got to lose?"

Chris nodded in agreement. He got out of his chair and headed upstairs. He knocked softly on her door before walking in. Taking a look around at what she had done to the room, he smiled.

"Nice."

"You like it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I mean, it's not how I would have decorated it, but it does give the room its own ambiance like you said. As long as you're comfortable, that's all that matters."

"I'm more than comfortable," Adrienne smiled as she sat on her bed. She pat the open space next to her, inviting him to sit down. Now was his chance.

Chris sat down next to her and reclined against the headboard. He placed his hands behind his head and stared out into open space as he spoke.

"So I was thinking, if you didn't have anything to do tomorrow night, maybe you and I could go out."

Adrienne chuckled and smiled brightly at him.

"Are you asking me out, Christopher Sabin?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Chris laughed along. "But, hey, if you don't want to, then…"

"I would love to," Adrienne answered before he could even finish his sentence. "But I don't do that typical first date stuff. You know, go to dinner and then a movie. I'd rather do something much more fun on a first date to kind of break the ice. Maybe something like bowling or mini-golf or going to a club."

"Sounds like fun. So it's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date," Adrienne winked at him as he got up and smiled at her.

"Good. Well, I'm going back downstairs. I'll see you later."

"Night, Chris."

"Night."

The second Chris closed the door, Adrienne couldn't help but smile gleefully and squeal into her pillow. The best possible outcome had happened. Chris had asked her out. She was waiting for this moment, and it finally happened.

Adrienne got out of bed and turned on the radio. She soon began dancing and singing along to the music with joy and excitement filling her heart. She had never felt this good before in her life, nor had she ever felt her heart this content.

And it was all because of Chris.


	10. Chapter 10: Anticipation

**Thanks to everyone who has read and replied to my stories!! :)**

**Chapter Ten: Anticipation**

After a long day of working out, practicing her in-ring skills, and taping Impact, Adrienne went back to the condo with the boys. She decided to get a quick nap in before her date that night with Chris but was unable to due to the boys' raucous and deafening voices filling the room as they were playing video games.

Needing time to unwind and relax, she decided to go and get pampered at a local spa. By the time she got back to the house, it was after six. To her surprise, the boys were gone, thus giving her time alone to get ready for her date with Chris.

She started by taking a shower, then got dressed afterward in a red satin tank top and black dress pants. Once she was dressed, she focused on her hair. She decided on something different and ended up straightening her hair instead of keeping it curly.

By the time she finished her makeup and sprayed on some perfume, the boys arrived. Just as she was beginning to put on her black stilettos, there was a knock on her door.

"Adrienne? Are you getting ready?"

"Yeah, Chris. I'm already done."

"Oh. Well, I still need to get ready. I hope you don't mind if you have to wait a while."

"No problem," Adrienne answered back. "I'll just go downstairs and keep Alex company until you are ready."

"Okay."

Adrienne got up and peeked out the door, watching until Chris walked into his room. Once his door was closed, she grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs to the living room. Alex was on the couch, watching TV.

"Well, how do I look?"

Alex turned his body toward Adrienne. She watched his jaw drop at the sight before him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Damn!" Alex was taken back by her good looks. "You look hot! You know, if you weren't dating Chris, I'd try to make you mine."

"I'm sure you would," Adrienne chuckled. "But seriously. You don't think it's too much for a first date?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex shook his head in astonishment. "You look amazing! You look sexier with your hair straightened like that. It's going to be hard for Chris to keep his hands off you."

Adrienne rolled her eyes at Alex's remark and sat down next to him.

"So, what's on tap for you two tonight?"

"Something fun," Adrienne answered. "I don't like romantic first dates. I'm more about adventure and excitement."

"Well, from what Chris told me earlier, you two should have tons of fun tonight."

"Did he tell you where he was taking me?"

Alex nodded.

"You'll like it. Trust me. If you want fun and adventure, then this place is just for you."

Several minutes later, Chris emerged from upstairs, wearing a black graphic tee and blue jeans. And just like Alex, his jaw dropped at the sight of Adrienne.

"Wow," Chris was left breathless by her beauty. "You look stunning."

Adrienne chuckled before looking over Chris and biting her lower lip. She felt out of place with her fancy clothes on. Especially considering the fact that Chris was dressed as he usually was.

"I feel like I need to go and change. Something tells me that I'm a bit overdressed for where we are going tonight."

"You're not changing a thing," Chris pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I want people's heads to turn and be jealous by the beautiful girl I've got on my arm."

Adrienne found herself smiling brightly at his sentiment. Chris really knew how to melt a woman's heart. There was no doubt about it: This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

Chris held out his arm and watched as Adrienne took it.

"Well, shall we?"

***************

During the entire car ride, Adrienne tried to get Chris to leak some sort of hint as to where they were going. But Chris's lips were sealed shut until they finally arrived at their destination. Adrienne's eyes opened with awe at the sight before her. Rides, concession stands, and game booths were stationed all over the area. She turned her head toward Chris and beamed excitedly.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah," Chris smiled back. "Well, you said you wanted to have a fun date. And when I heard that the fair was in town, I decided that it would be the perfect first date for us."

"I love the fair!" Adrienne exclaimed as Chris turned off the engine. He got out and walked over to the passenger side to assist Adrienne. "The fair was the one thing I always looked forward to every year as a child. I always had the most fun at the fair."

"So I presume that I made the right decision?"

"You made the best decision possible," Adrienne looked deep into his eyes and smiled sweetly. Chris smiled back before taking her hand in his and leading her away.


	11. Chapter 11: Oh What A Night

**Chapter Eleven: Oh What A Night**

"So, where do you want to start first?"

"Wherever you want to," Adrienne shrugged.

"No no," Chris shook his head. "It's your night. It's your choice."

"Okay," Adrienne mulled over the answer. "How about we play some games first?"

With that, the duo made their way over to the games, their hands still intertwined with each other. They played the dime games first, followed by the water race games. Chris took a seat next to Adrienne and handed two one dollar bills to the attendant, one dollar for each of them to play. As Chris grabbed his gun, Adrienne smirked.

"I have to warn you, Mr. Sabin. I am a mean gunslinger when it comes to this game."

Chris scoffed at her remark and playfully teased her.

"Oh, really? Honey, I'm from Detroit, otherwise known as the Murder City. I have a legitimate shot at this."

"Please," Adrienne teased him back. "First off, you live OUTSIDE Detroit. Second, I guarantee that you have never handled a gun before."

"I have so!"

"What kind of gun?"

"A BB gun."

"BB guns do not count," Adrienne shook her head at him as she grabbed her gun.

"Yeah, whatever. And I have a feeling that you have never handled a gun in your life either, Miss Carson."

"Yeah I have…."

"BB guns don't count," Chris replied, finishing Adrienne's sentence before she even could. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, cocked his eyebrow, and pouted his lips. Her heart melted once again. To her, his pout was the sexiest thing about him, other than his eyes. If that pout could kill her where she stood, it would.

"All right, players," the woman began. "Pick your guns up and get ready to shoot."

"Get ready to eat my dust, Sabin."

"Bring it."

The bell rang, and they were off. And true to form, Adrienne proved herself right. She reached the top first before anyone else, thus winning a prize. She chose a fluffy pink teddy bear from the middle of the wall.

"See, I told you so," she flaunted as she rubbed her teddy bear in Sabin's face.

After a few more games, it was on to the rides. The bumper cars were too much for Adrienne, for Chris was constantly banging into her, stopping her in her place. The Tilt-A-Whirl was fun for both, except that afterward, they felt like throwing up. And The Scrambler made them extremely dizzy. Chris almost ended up falling flat on his face the second he got out, and Adrienne nearly tripped over him trying to move out of his way.

The two decided to take a brief break from the rides and grab some food from one of the many food booths. To Adrienne's surprise, they both ordered a tenderloin. Chris explained to Adrienne that it was his favorite sandwich to get at the fair. Adrienne concurred, saying it was the only thing she would always eat.

"Seems like we have the same tastes when it comes to food," Chris smiled.

"Yeah," Adrienne smiled back. "I could never be a vegetarian. I love meat. I can't live without it."

"I know what you mean," Chris nodded. "I like meat. I like flesh."

Adrienne giggled as she took a bite of her tenderloin.

"So, did I hear right from Alex that you are a big fan of 311?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "I love their music. I went to 311 Day a couple of years ago with some of my friends. We spent the entire day drinking beer and eating. Needless to say, I spent most of the night puking my guts out."

"I've always wanted to go to a 311 concert," Adrienne chimed in. "The first time I heard their music on the radio was when I was 10. And I've been a fan ever since."

"You like 311 as well?" Chris was taken back by her response.

"Yeah," Adrienne smiled. "There's a lot of bands I love, too many to even name. You'd have to take a peek at my iPod to realize that. But 311 is definitely one of my faves."

Adrienne's eyes met Sabin's, and for a brief moment, all she could do was stare into his deep blue orbs and smile. There was definite chemistry between them, and she was feeling it.

Apparently, Chris could feel it too because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Can I be honest with you?"

Adrienne nodded.

"I'm glad you came to TNA. And I'm extremely glad that you are a member of The Guns, even though one of the qualifications is that you MUST be from Detroit. But Alex and I knew we couldn't let you slip though our fingers. Anyway, you make a great addition to the team. You're like Alex in the fact that you have this tough outer shell and kick ass at the promos. But, you're also like me in the fact that you're passionate about what you do and you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve, even though you hardly allow anyone to see it."

"Yep, that pretty much sounds like me," Adrienne laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm falling for you. Day after day, I find myself wanting to get closer and closer to you. I've never met a strong, independent, refined woman like you. You amaze me. I just want a chance to get to know you better. That is, if you would allow me to."

"Wow, we must really be alike, because I feel the exact same way about you," Adrienne smiled. "You have such a gentle soul, and you're willing to go out of your way to help anyone. I can't help but fall for you, either. You are everything I want in a guy, both in terms of looks and personality."

She watched as Chris blushed brightly at her statement.

"So I guess that I was right asking you out on a date?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't ask me out earlier. I mean, after Jay basically outed us, I thought that maybe you'd take the initiative and ask me out."

"I would have, but I thought that it was too soon," Chris nodded.

"I guess Jay was right," Adrienne articulated. "Time shouldn't be an issue when it comes to love. If there's chemistry there, why not go for it? Like he said, it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

After finishing their meal, they went back to playing more games before finishing the night on the Ferris Wheel. Chris gingerly helped her in and wrapped his arm around her as they began to move. She couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder as he brought her closer to him.

"I'm glad you brought me here tonight. I had a great time."

"So have I," Chris replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't win you a prize. I suck at fair games."

"I wouldn't say so," Adrienne smiled. "I mean, I have to give you credit. You almost whipped my ass during the last water race we had."

"You know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

Adrienne chuckled before looking up at Chris. She looked deep into his eyes and could almost sense what he was wanting to do. For a brief second, Adrienne wondered whether he was going to go for it or not. Giving a coy smile, she bit her lower lip and anticipated what she hoped was about to happen.

Chris noticed the sign that Adrienne was giving him and took advantage.

He leaned his face slowly towards her. Her heart instantly stopped as she felt his warm breath on her cool skin. As the Ferris Wheel brought them up to the top, Chris made his move. Adrienne closed her eyes and felt his soft, delicate lips barely touch hers. For a brief moment, she felt frozen, unable to breathe or move. After a few seconds, Chris slowly pulled back before moving in again. This time, the kiss was more sensual and affectionate. Adrienne parted her lips slightly and felt Chris do the same. Once again, she was completely frozen in the kiss. Her motionless body was finally broken when Chris placed one hand on her cheek while interlinking the other one with one of hers. His kisses were like a breath of fresh air to her. It was something that completely rendered her speechless and took her breath away. She had never been kissed in this loving way before. There was no doubt in her mind: Not only was he truly falling for her, but he truly knew how to kiss and make it pleasant.

Chris finally pulled away and smiled at her as the Ferris Wheel brought them back to Earth and came to a stop. Adrienne smiled back, her finger tracing her lips.

"Wow."

Chris chuckled.

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Yeah, well, I echo that sentiment as well," Chris chuckled as he helped her off the Ferris Wheel and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on. Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12: Future Plans

**Chapter Twelve: Future Plans**

The two arrived home shortly after eleven that evening. Alex had already retired for the night, leaving the two all alone. Chris wanted to sit down with Adrienne and have a relaxing discussion, much like what they had earlier. But he and Alex were scheduled for a house show the next night, thus meaning that Chris had to get some shut eye.

Chris led Adrienne upstairs to her room. After she opened her door, she turned back towards him and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight."

"So did I," Chris responded. "We should do it again sometime."

"I would love that."

Chris leaned in and kissed Adrienne softly on the lips. Pulling back, he smirked.

"Night, Adrienne."

"Night, Chris."

Adrienne turned around and closed the door softly behind her before leaning against it. Sighing in ecstasy, she smiled to herself, pleased that their date turned out better than she had ever expected.

A week passed. The Guns were busy brawling with Consequences Creed on TNA Impact, as well as the house shows. At Lockdown, the Chris and Alex won, thus winning back Adrienne and reuniting the trio.

Adrienne was even busier than the Guns. In between her gym sessions, in-ring training, and the Impact taping, she had little time to relax. And when she did relax, that time was spent with Chris. Alex didn't seem to mind one bit that the two were spending time together. At times, he even found himself jealous of their relationship, and only wished that he was as close to his girlfriend as Chris was to Adrienne.

Adrienne found herself in Dixie Carter's office the following Monday after taping Impact. She was just about to leave the Impact zone before Jeff Jarrett stopped her and told her that she was to see Dixie.

And now, here she was, wondering what in the world Dixie wanted.

After about two minutes, Dixie finally walked in and greeted her. Taking a seat behind her desk, the boss spoke.

"First off, I want to congratulate you on the wonderful job you are doing here in TNA. You have quickly become a fan favorite."

"Thank you, Dixie," Adrienne smiled.

"Well, anyway, I've been talking with your trainers, and they have praised you for the work you've been doing both in-ring and in the gym. They believe that you are ready to go on your own now. So, with that said, you are an official Knockout as of today."

Adrienne beamed at the word 'Knockout'. She had been waiting for this day to come, the day that she would finally become a part of the Knockouts Division.

"Thank you so much, Dixie. You don't know who good it feels to hear you say that."

However, her happiness suddenly turned to sadness. Dixie took note of the look on her face and spoke.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adrienne responded. "It's just that I've had a blast working with the Guns. And I just don't want it to end."

"I understand," Dixie nodded. "To be honest, the fans don't want it to end either. Neither do Vince Russo nor myself. So what we're going to do is keep make you a permanent member of The Motorcity Machine Guns."

"Are you serious?" Adrienne was shocked by what she heard.

"Yes," Dixie smiled. "You deserve to be part of that team, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But, there's more."

Adrienne listened closely as Dixie continued.

"Rumors have it that you are in some sort of relationship with Chris Sabin. I've heard rumblings from several people that you two are dating. Is that true?"

Adrienne blushed. She didn't know that people were talking about she and Chris behind their backs. Of course, she had a feeling that Shelley and Lethal were behind all the gossip, but whatever. Dixie had apparently found out, and Adrienne immediately began to worry. Maybe Dixie found it wrong to date co-workers and wanted to tell her to stop seeing him. Sheepishly, she answered.

"Yes."

"That's what I figured. I talked to Vince Russo about it, and both he and I think it would be a great idea if we turned your relationship into a storyline."

Adrienne breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, she thought she was going to be reprimanded.

"We talked to Chris about it, and he says it's okay with him," Dixie continued. "All we need now is your blessing, and the storyline is on."

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea."

"Great," Dixie smiled. "I'll let Vince know, and you'll have your storyline next week."

Adrienne got out of her seat and thanked Dixie for her time. Afterward, she immediately left the room and went to find Chris. She finally found him in the hallway, talking to Christopher Daniels. Sabin excused himself from the conversation and smiled at Adrienne.

"Hey, where were you? I was waiting for you."

"I had to see Dixie."

"Oh, so she told you about the storyline, huh?"

"Yep, but that's not all," Adrienne added. "Did she tell you that I'm an official Machine Gun now?"

"No," Chris smiled as he embraced her. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, she said that the fans love seeing me with you guys, and that she didn't want to break us up. So, I'm still going to be your manager, as well as a Knockout."

"You're a Knockout now?"

"Yeah," Adrienne responded. "She said my trainers had high remarks regarding my work, and because of that I am an official Knockout now as well."

"Sounds like you're on the highway to fast fame," Chris grinned.

"I guess so. So, where's Alex at?"

"He decided to head back to Detroit early, which sucks because I was supposed to go back with him."

"Well, I can probably see if I can get you a ticket to go along with me."

"I'd love to go to St. Louis with you, Adrienne, but I really need to get back to Detroit," Chris frowned. "I'm due in the studio tomorrow to work on some new tracks for the High Crusade."

"Who said anything about St. Louis?" Adrienne chuckled. "No, I was thinking about coming to Detroit with you guys. After all, I think I'm due for a little tour of your hometown."

"Our hometown, or my home?" Chris joked. He snickered softly as Adrienne gave him an annoyed look. Embracing her, he continued.

"I'm just joking. I would love for you to come to Detroit with me, and I'm sure Alex will love it as well."

"So I can come?"

"Absolutely," Chris answered. "I'm actually glad you're wanting to come to Detroit. Besides, it will give us a chance to have some alone time, since we don't get much time while we're on the road. I have an extra bedroom at my house that you can stay in if you'd like."

"That sounds great," Adrienne smiled as she leaned in closer to Chris. "That way, nobody can disturb our alone time."

She kissed Chris softly on the lips and grabbed her bags.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13: Safe and Sound

Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone! Life's gotten in the way lately, and I haven't had time to post new chapters until now. Thanks for all the wonderful comments as well! Keep them coming!

**Chapter Thirteen: Safe and Sound**

The weeks passed. Adriennne, now a member of the Knockouts division, was in a tag team with Awesome Kong helping her rid the world of The Beautiful People. On top of that, she was still a member of the Motorcity Machine Guns and in a storyline that included a romantic relationship with Chris.

It seemed as though life was imitating art for the two, because the second the storyline began, their adoration and love for each other began to grow. They were both enjoying spending time with each other, both on screen and off. Alex seemed to be a bit agitated over it all, feeling as though he was the third wheel and wasn't really wanted at times. To keep feelings from getting hurt, Adrienne decided it was best to keep the backstage passion between she and Chris at a minimal, and only when the two were alone. In return, it would give them a chance to hang out with Alex, who was obviously feeling left out.

Instead of going to St. Louis after the Impact tapings, Adrienne decided to spend the week with Chris at his house. She loved spending the night at his house. As small and unornamented as it was, she felt as though she was right at home. He treated her more like a member of his family, rather than a roommate.

After arriving in Detroit around eleven Tuesday evening, the duo decided to head to McDonald's for a quick meal before heading home. Once home, Chris went straight to bed, explaining to Adrienne that the match he and Alex had with the British Invasion earlier had wore him out. Adrienne, not yet tired due to the day's events, said goodnight to Chris and stayed in the living room, watching TV.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrienne fell asleep on the couch shortly after one. Her slumber did not last long, as she awoke in a fright at around one-thirty to the sound of a large crash of thunder that completely shook the house to its core. She switched to a local station and watched their meteorologist, wondering to herself whether they were going to be in the midst of a thunderstorm. A severe thunderstorm warning had been issued for their county, and Adrienne, being the weather junkie that she was, decided to stay up and take notice of the event.

Before long, the winds started to pick up, followed by the torrential rain and endless lightning. Thunder continued to boom outside, once again shaking the house to its core. Adrienne went to the window and took a peek outside, and witnessed mother nature at her worst. A quick, bright flash of lightning suddenly blinded her, and she retreated back to the couch.

She turned back to the TV, the entire time thinking how Chris could sleep through the entire thing. _He must be one of those heavy sleepers, _Adrienne thought. _How could anyone sleep through this chaos?_

As if on cue, Chris came downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Adrienne.

"We under a thunderstorm warning?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Man, how could you have slept though most of this? This is enough to wake up the dead."

"I couldn't sleep," Chris answered. "I was still awake when the storm rolled in. I came down here just to check up on the weather report. Did you go to bed yet?"

"I fell asleep on the couch, but I woke up as soon as the storm moved in."

"Oh. Well then, since I know what's going on with the weather, I'm heading to bed. You coming along?"

"Yeah," Adrienne responded as another crash of thunder shook the house. "I'm right behind you."

She turned off the TV and followed Chris upstairs. She kissed him goodnight before retreating to her room and turning in for the night. However, she couldn't sleep, as the storm outside was bearing down, the wind and rain whipping at the window. She tried closing her eyes and allowing Mr. Sandman to take her away, but a deafening crash of thunder literally sent her jumping out of bed. There was no way she was going to sleep with all that commotion outside.

She got out of bed and tiptoed to Chris' room. Knocking on the door softly, she walked in and noticed Chris sitting up against the headboard in the dark.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here watching the storm. I can't get back to sleep."

"Neither can I. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Chris moved over, making room for Adrienne to sit down next to him. The second she sat down, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and silently watched as the lightning outside lit up the darkened room. A loud crash of thunder was enough for Adrienne to nearly climb on top of Chris for safety.

"That scared, huh?" He laughed softly as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	14. Chapter 14: Electricity

Just a fair warning: This chapter is extremely HOT! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Electricity**

Adrienne raised her head and smiled at him, all while staring at his stunningly beautiful blue orbs. Something about those damn blue eyes hypnotized her. For some reason, her feelings got the best of her ash she suddenly kissed Chris, her hands cupping his chin. Before Chris could even kiss back, she pulled away, biting her lower lip as she stared at him in shame.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have…"

Without warning, Chris returned the favor, drawing her in as he kissed her deeply. His tongue found its way to her lips, begging for an entrance. Adrienne slightly parted them and allowed their tongues to meet, and like snakes encircling one another, they took their turns teasing each other.

Chris drew back and moved in front of Adrienne. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he slowly lay her down before straddling her and continuing the make-out session once more. As her hands began to roam through his hair and down his back, his hands were strategically placed on her cheek and waist. Just as the lightning were making action outside, there was electricity taking place in the sanctity of Chris' bedroom.

Before long, Chris' wife beater was off and hanging off the side of the bed, and Adrienne's buttoned-up pajama shirt had been opened, exposing her black lace bra and a hint of cleavage. Chris slowly began making his way down Adrienne's torso, planting soft, delicate kisses as he went. After reaching her navel, he traveled back up and stopped when he reached her breasts. He stared into her eyes for an indication that he could go further. The smile on Adrienne's face and the love in her eyes was all that he could ask for.

Slowly lifting her up, he undid the clasps of her bra and let the bra fall off, revealing the beauty that was her C-cup breasts. His breath was taken away by the image before him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, all while keeping his hands on her waist.

"You are so beautiful."

He lay her back down and continued to kiss her. While his right hand continued to linger on her waist, his left hand found its way up her stomach and stopped short of her bosom. Slowly and tenderly, his hand touched her left breast. Adrienne shivered in pleasure as he softly began massaging and squeezing her breast. The tip of his fingers barely stroked the nipple, and Adrienne moaned softly, giving the signal that she was enjoying it. Chris took his thumb and began toying with it, rubbing it and squeezing it much to her content.

After a few seconds, Chris repeated the same action with her right breast, all while never breaking the kiss between he and Adrienne. When he was finished, Adrienne sat up and allowed him to lay down this time. Like he did with her, Adrienne planted kisses up and down his torso, all while her hands roamed up and down his chest. Traveling back up, she kissed him and smiled.

"I love you, Chris."

Chris reached up and stroked Adrienne's face, all while giving a loving grin.

"I love you too, Adrienne."

Chris found his hands immediately go down to her shorts, his thumbs inside the waistband. As much as he wanted to move on, he was hesitant about how Adrienne would feel. Adrienne, however, took the lead, and began sliding her shorts off. Before she could completely get them off, he stopped her.

"Wait. Adrienne, are you sure you want this?"

Adrienne nodded. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear.

"I never wanted anything more."

Hearing her answer, they continued. After Chris took his boxers off, the two switched positions once again. He grabbed her waist, brought her closer to him, and readied himself for the first move.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked once more. "I mean, if you're having second thoughts, we can stop."

"Don't stop," Adrienne whispered, looking tenderly in his blue eyes. "I'm ready for this."

With that, Chris grabbed her hips once more and slowly began descending into her love canal. Adrienne gave out a slight moan, and he immediately stopped, fearful that he might have hurt her. But Adrienne's smile signaled that she was okay. He continued on and little by little began pumping in and out of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked while he continued his movement.

"Yeah."

Chris leaned down and kissed her softly as he continued on. Before long, Adrienne was blissfully moaning, begging him to go faster. He picked up the pace, much to Adrienne's delight, as well as his. He continued kissing her, telling her he loved her as his pace started to become faster. She began bucking her hips towards him, causing his hard member to go deeper inside her. Soon, her moans of pleasure became loud and lively as she was on the verge of an explosion. Once again, Chris leaned down and kissed her before whispering in her ear.

"Let me know when," he spoke. "And I'll come with you."

Biting her lower lip, Adrienne nodded as Chris rapidly and hastily pumped. It didn't take long, for as quickly as he did that, she let him know.

"Chris, I'm going to come."

He continued on, keeping the pace. As he began to moan himself, Adrienne spoke to him.

"Don't hold back, Chris. I want you to come with me. I want us to explode together."

With that, he did. Letting out a cry of pleasure, he released his seed, which in turn caused Adrienne to explode. Chris stopped and collapsed on top of Adrienne, breathing hard and heavy along with her.

"I love you," he spoke in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."

Chris glanced at Adrienne and noticed something wrong. Out of the corner of her eye came a single, solitary tear. Wiping it away, he worriedly responded.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adrienne answered as she fought back the tears. "I'm just happy. Being with you makes me happy. And sharing our most intimate moment together makes me happy."

Chris pulled out of her and lay next to her. Placing his arm around her, he kissed her on top of the head as she lay it on his chest.

"I can't believe we are actually together. Just a few months ago, we were friends. And now we're so much more than that. I never thought it would be possible."

"Well, it happened," Chris whispered. "And I'm forever thankful for it."

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and lay there silent. Chris lay silent as well, rubbing his hand up and down Adrienne's back and kissing the top of her head. Before long, the two were asleep, just as calm and peaceful as the weather outside had suddenly become.


	15. Chapter 15: Sudden Change

**Chapter Fifteen: Sudden Change  
**

The weeks came and went. Adrienne and Chris became engulfed in the thrusts of their relationship, so much so that Adrienne moved in with the boys indefinitely while they stayed in Orlando, and moved into Sabin's house back in Detroit.

Things were going so quickly that Alex warned them both that moving too fast might result in the sparks fading and the relationship failing before it even got started. However, the two tossed their friend's worries to the side and continued on, regardless of whatever consequences they would encounter.

Unfortunately for them, it looked as though Alex was right.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Adrienne asked Chris as they were resting in his bed back in Detroit. They had just gotten home after a long week overseas doing house shows.

"I don't know," Chris shook his head. "It's been a busy few weeks. I just feel like chilling tonight."

"Or, we could do some making out," Adrienne suggested.

"No, not tonight," Chris spoke. Adrienne frowned in disappointment. For the past week, Chris had been avoiding any type of intimacy with her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Chris sighed.

"Nothing, Adrienne."

His bitter tone told her otherwise.

"Chris, come on. Something's up with you. You know you can tell me anything."

Chris sat up and looked directly into Adrienne's brunette eyes.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too."

"But, I think that Alex was right."

"Right about what?"

"About us moving too fast."

Adrienne was taken back. She didn't think they had been moving too fast. But unfortunately for her, Chris thought so.

"Look, Adrienne, I want to be with you. I really do. But I think we're getting too serious."

"So?" Adrienne scoffed.

"So, I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now, Adrienne."

Adrienne felt her heart beating what felt like a million beats a second.

"What are you saying? That you want to break up with me?"

"No," Chris quickly answered. "I'm just saying that we take things slow. I think things are going too fast. I mean, we still have yet to really get to know one another, and we're already jumping into the serious stuff like sex."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"No, it's not what I want," Chris pointed out. "It's what YOU want."

"Wait a second," Adrienne shot out of bed. "So you're blaming all this on ME?"

"Adrienne, whenever I want to take things slow and relax, you always seem to push me to do something more. I like being in a relationship with you. But a casual one. NOT a committed one. At least, not right now like you do."

"So you're basically telling me that I've been wasting my time with you?" Adrienne suddenly became angry.

"No," Chris tried to calm her down, but to no avail. "You're not wasting your time with me. But you're going about this all wrong. You don't just jump into a relationship."

"Well, you did!"

"Yeah, but now I realize that it was wrong," Chris went on. "I mean, you can't expect a relationship and love to just happen when you get together with someone for the first time. Like Alex said, it takes time to build."

"There shouldn't be anything to build on when you know and feel that you're in love," Adrienne shot back.

"Look, Adrienne, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think that you are just love being in a relationship. I don't think you love the aspects of it."

"You got to be kidding me! I love you to death, Chris! I would do anything for you! Of course I love what I have with you!"

"I just think that you're in this relationship with me just to avoid being alone after your last relationship," Chris explained. "I know your last boyfriend hurt you. So as soon as you left that relationship, you found me and started dating me, expecting me to keep your mind off your last relationship and keep from being lonely because you haven't been single in a while."

"That is a load of bullshit, Chris, and you know it!" Adrienne cried out. "I'm not the one with the problem, here. YOU are! You just can't see yourself being in a committed relationship with someone because you're so damn committed to your job!"

"Maybe," Chris agreed. "But if that's the case, it would be better if you knew how I felt instead of me dragging you through this relationship when I'm not looking for anything serious. Look, we can still be together. All I'm asking is that we slow things down a bit, because it's getting to hectic for me."

"You know what, Chris? I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can be with you knowing that you might not end up being committed to me."

Adrienne rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Grunting loudly, Chris punched his fist against the headboard and sat down at the edge of the bed, regretting what he had just done.

At that point, it looked as though their relationship had crashed and burned, just like Alex said it would.


End file.
